From Blood Comes Cleansing
by Pagan Blood
Summary: Naruto tired of being hated has turned his back on the village and into the arms of one Itachi Uchiha. Abused as a child he is sent from the village and has every intention of destroying it. Dark Naruto fic, AU, ItaNaru, Some NaruKashi and KyuuNaru.
1. Prologue

**From Blood Comes Cleansing**

**Hey minna Pagan Blood here. I am writing my very first multi-chapter fic. It's going to be a dark Naruto fic. A good Naruto is sexy but an evil, strong, 'I just don't give a fuck' Naruto is orgasmic. **

**Disclaimer: I 'sniff' don't own 'sniff' Naruto. Anyone have tissue?**

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love),OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**OK now that that is all out of the way on with the story**

**Prologue **

'Run Run, Hurry, turn, hide here'

A little boy whimpered; pressing his slight trembling frame tighter against a dirty brick wall he held his breath and waited. The sudden sound of gravel being crushed under heavy feet caused his trembling to increase.

"I know I saw that little shit run down this way. AH here we are." Sadistic laughter broke the heavy night silence filling the small body with dread. They found him. Slowly the small head lifted to take in four men two in ninja gear and two without.

One man crouched down bringing himself eye level with the child. "Now boy why do you tremble?"

The child just pressed himself tighter against the wall watching with wide terrified eyes. He knew these men meant him harm he could practically smell it coming off them.

"Will you not answer?"

Still the child said nothing. Frowning, the man smacked the boy sending him to the ground.

"I asked you a question." He growled out. "If you will not answer then we will give you a reason to tremble." A smirk slowly began to take over his features. "We will give you a reason to cry, beg, and scream. We will give you a reason to exist if only for a short time longer demon." With that the man stood. Taking out three kunais, he handed them to his companions. Then all four smiling maliciously began to remove their clothes.

Whimpering the child once again pressed himself against the wall closing his eyes tightly.

'no No NONONONO AAAHHHHHHH!'

Screams and cries mingled with dark laughter filled the night punctuated by the heavy scent of blood.

The four men looked down upon the body pinned to the ground. The body was spread eagle. A kunai was stuck in one hand and one in each thigh keeping them spread and immobile. Blood pooled from various wounds and between the child's legs. The men snickered at the sight before turning to pull on their clothes.

One man turn for one last look over his shoulder. "So demon did we give you something to exist for?" The man asked before turning away. At that the child's eyes snapped open and focused on the voice. The eyes were shockingly clear for one so close to death clouded by nothing but hate. Reaching over the child quietly pulled the kunai from his hand then the two from his thighs. Standing on shaky legs the child's eyes watched the men slowly moving forward.

"HAHAHA finally that demon is gone. It's about time someone got the little sh…" suddenly blood sprayed forth covering three of the men as they stared at their companion with wide eyes. The man fell to his knees before falling forward into the ground a kunai protruding from his neck.

"What the hell? What happened?" one man yelled. Three pairs of eyes swung to look at the area they left the boy only to find nothing but a pool of blood.

"Where is he?" At a sudden cry sounded followed by a thud, the men whipped around to see blood pooling underneath another of their companions. A gaping hole in his jaw and cheek. The two remaining men slowly backed away from the bodies on the ground. A whistling sound filled the air follow by a sickening crack and thud. The last man scrabbled back away from the body pinned to the brick wall swinging from the kunai embedded in his forehead.

The last man cried out falling to the ground as his Achilles tendons were sliced. A voice filled the air, it was small and childish but still the man trembled from it.

"Yes, you have given me something to exist for." The voice said. " I exist to end your life and the lives of all who live here. I exist to meet your expectations. You expect me to be a demon I will become one, you expect me to slaughter mercilessly I will do so, you believe me to be the nine-tailed fox demon then I will finish what I started and destroy this village that has shown me nothing by hatred. That is what I will exist for, fore I have nothing else." The child emerged from the shadows having said his piece he looked upon the man on the ground. His eyes seemed to practically glow in the darkness with his hate. He twirled the last kunai around his little finger before clutching it tightly in his hand and advancing on the man.

"no No NONONONO AAAHHHHHHH!"

Once again screams filled the night this time mingled with childish laughter. The smell of blood already in the air only becoming thicker mixing with the scent of death.

**TBC**

**A/N: I will be uploading chapter one soon. This will be an Itachi/Naruto fic. However, I might pair Naruto briefly with others. Key word being ****MIGHT ****I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think all suggestions welcome. ;Pagan**


	2. Introductions

**Hey everybody here is a new chapter hope you enjoy. I think I might add a Kakashi/Naruto lemon. It's just that every time I see Kakashi I just want him to fuck Naruto into the ground. The same with Gaara. I'm really big on the whole silent, strong, maybe slightly perverted if it fits, mysterious, deviously hot guys.**

**Disclaimer: don't own trust me if I did the show and the manga would be going way different.**

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Kyuubi talking**: _time for me to reign_

**Chapter 1 introductions **

The child stood breathing heavily. He was completely drenched in blood and his ears were still ringing from the screams the man had produced. He stared down at the dead body on the ground and felt only satisfaction. Suddenly the boy collapsed exhaustion and blood loss having taken their toil.

"_Well done child._" The boy jerked looking around for who had said the words. "_Hahaha who are you looking for child_?" Suddenly the boy realized the voice was in his head and began wondering if he was crazy. "_You are not crazy boy. I am the Demon Kyuubi also known as_ (A/N I didn't think Kyuubi would say A.K.A) _the nine-tailed fox. I am inside you and have been with you since birth_."

The boy frowned. "Why have I not known of you until now?"

"_I did not want you to know. Not until you were ready. Your were not like me child. I am a killer and I enjoy it. You were pure never in my life have I encountered the like. This village has treated you badly accused you of things not of your doing._"

The child smiled but it had no humor to it. "Ah, I know it was your doing. You are the reason they hate me."

"_I am. However, I will help you pay back your suffering to this village 100 fold. I have just seen you kill brutally; without remorse or hesitation. That is a rare sight in one so young even in this world._"

The child nodded in response to the demons words. "Does this mean I will not be alone, that I will become stronger?"

Kyuubi smiled at this. "_Yes, child I will make you stronger and I will always be with you to guide and train you. I will help you to maintain your existence._"

The child smiled at this, a true smile. "I look forward to our life together than Kyuu-chan and when the time comes and I am strong enough I will destroy this hateful village and you will finally finish what you started years ago." Kyuubi smiled with satisfaction. He was lucky to have been sealed inside this boy for he was strong of sprit and mind as well as body. This child will not give up or stray from the path he has set for himself. Yes, he was lucky indeed for with this child he will finally turn these streets crimson.

~*~

Jaraiya strolled down the halls of Hokage tower. Arriving at a door he paused with his hand on the knob. Somehow he knew that the moment he went through this door that his life would change dramatically and would never again be the same. Taking a deep breath he savored the way his life was one last time before turning the knob and stepping into the room. He quickly took in the rooms occupants. The third Hokage was seated at his desk. Four ninjas were standing to the right of it. Two girls and two boys and while he had seen them around the village he could not place them. And lastly a little boy sat looking out the window the sun light glinting off of his golden hair. The child didn't even turn as he walked in even though all of the others eyes were resting on him.

"Ah, Jaraiya there you are. We have been waiting." The Third stated.

Jaraiya scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Umm; yes, sorry about that I was doing research."

The Hokage smiled. "No matter you are here now and I have something very important to discuss with you."

Jaraiya nodded moving further into the room he sat on one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. "Go ahead I am listening."

The Hokage nodded as well before fixing very serious eyes on Jaraiya and continuing. "I have a very important mission for you. It will be long and hard but it is something that must be done." Jaraiya sat up straighter in his chair and leaned forward. "I need you to leave the village."

"What do you mean leave? For what reason?" Jaraiya asked frowning.

"I need you to leave with a child for his protection. The child is hated in the village for something not of his doing. Last week four men attacked and raped him leaving him for dead. However, the child killed these men and now the villagers are outraged. They want the child killed saying it is impossible for a child his age to kill four grown men."

Jaraiya listened growing angrier by the second. What was wrong with these people didn't they see something wrong with the fact that these men raped and tried to kill this child. Frowning he asked the Hokage this. "They choose to over look this in light of the fact that the way these men were killed is quite brutal. They are saying that he truly is a demon as they heard screams and laughter that night. And so I wish for you to take the child out the village for a while until things cool down."

Jaraiya nodded in understanding. "For how long?"

"Two years." The Hokage stated. "But if you choose to stay away longer and feel it is best then you can stay away a total of ten years. Do you accept?"

Jaraiya took a moment to think. This was not something to take lightly he was being asked to look after a young life. Every decision he made from now on would affect this child. But it was a mission and it truly was best for the child that he leave and he was a ninja used to making life changing decisions based on what he thought was best. So yes he would accept this mission and complete it to the best of his ability. Satisfied with his thoughts Jaraiya leaned back in his chair once again and smiled. "Yes, I accept."

The Hokage clapped his hands together and smiled. "Excellent; these four will be going with you. This is Rin, Anko, Koketsu, and Hayate. They are some of the best." Jaraiya nodded to each in turn. "Also" continued the Third. "I will have the boy take the exam to become a genin before you leave. He is strong and capable and already meets all of the requirements. He just has yet to take the test. I will send you out of the village as a complete ninja team. Any questions?"

Jaraiya was slightly shocked that the child was to become a genin and vaguely wondered how old he was. Hell he still didn't know who he was. Jaraiya looked at the third. "Yes, who is my charge, how old is he and where is he?"

The third stood and came around his desk. "Come here child." he called. Slowly the child by the window turned away from it. Leaving the view of the village behind him walked over and stood before the Hokage. Clasping the child on the shoulder and turning him to face Jaraiya, the Hokage smiled. "This is your charge, he is four years old and his name is Uzumaki, Naruto."

**TBC**

**More to come read and reviews please. Hopefully the next chapter is longer sorry can't make any promises. Well I'm tired and hungry I think I'll have some ramen. I could give Naruto a run for his money love ya ;Pagan**


	3. who? what? when? where? and why?

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Disclaimer: no owny the Naruto-ny**

**Kyuubi talking****: **_I am the powerful nine tail fear me MUWAHAHA_

**I'm going to speed the story a bit and there will be a time jump. What happens while Naruto is away is not emphasized here but will be detailed later in the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Jaraiya stood and walked over to the child. So, this was Naruto Uzumaki huh. The boy with the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of him. Things suddenly made a lot more sense. He was tall for his age, with golden hair falling into his blue eyes. Those eyes, they held so much and nothing at all. They spoke of a life too hard for one so young. Jaraiya kneeled so he was eye level to the boy. "Hello Naruto I am Jaraiya. I am to be your guardian from now on."

Naruto looked at the man before him and grinned. "I know you." He said. "You are one of the sannin trained by jiji." Then he seemed to pause as if just realizing something. "I was trained by jiji too does that mean I can be a sannin." He asked.

Jaraiya laughed he liked this kid already. "Maybe once you've trained more, sannin must be strong."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Do not worry I plan to be strong."

"_Easy child you do not wish to give too much away__." _

Naruto nodded to himself in response to Kyuubi's words. Then he turned back to Jaraiya and said with a goofy grin on his face. "And one day I will be Hokage."

Jaraiya was slightly taken back by this; but he grinned at the boy and nodded. "Ah, I believe it." He said.

Naruto and Kyuubi smiled to themselves. They would make sure everyone believed it. That they believed that he was a happy-go-lucky kid that wanted nothing more than to protect this piece of shit village. Naruto was formally introduced to the rest of the group. There was Rin, who he learned was a medical ninja, Hayate who was good with swords, and Anko and Koketsu who promised to teach him tons of cool jutsu.

Afterwards Naruto was taken away to take the exam that was officially going to make him a ninja. Needless to say he passed with flying colors. After a night's worth of sleep and a quick packing of his belongings they were off. To say Naruto was excited was an understatement he was determined to get stronger both mentally and physically and when he was he would make the walls of this village shake with terror. His blood rushed and his fingers tingled just at the thought causing him to giggle.

"Are you excited Naruto?" Koketsu asked looking down at the child as they stood just outside the gates of Konoha.

"Yes." Naruto said looking back one last time at Konoha. "Very excited."

Kyuubi chuckled inside his head. "HA if only that human knew why; huh, my kit."

Naruto smiled mentally. 'Hai, Kyuu-chan if only.'

**TIME JUMP**

(8 YEARS LATER)

The Third Hokage looked at the group in his office. Sadly it was smaller than before. He took in the youngest of the group; a twelve year old boy with golden locks. The kid had grown up well and he was strong the Hokage was practically suffocating from the immense chakra signature coming off him.

Naruto stood watching the Third with eyes that gave nothing away. He'd grown taller over the years, and as a result he was still taller than most boys his age. He wore tight orange pants that had black binding winding down his legs with black ninja shoes, as well as, a tight vest-like shirt also black. He wore black and orange fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. His headband was tied to his ankle. (This actually got it dirty quite often, not that Naruto cared.) His hair had grown longer; falling past his shoulders, and he had two blades strapped to his back.

"This place still smells." Naruto nodded mentally to Kyuubi. He hated being back here. He hadn't wanted to come back here until he had to destroy it. However, it was not to be. He had lost a precious person and as a request they asked him to come back and join his peers. He would honor the request but when the time came the village would still fall.

"So, only four of you have come back." Stated the Third, breaking into Naruto's thoughts.

"Yes." Jaraiya said sadness coloring his voice. "Rin and Hayate have died."

The Third sighed, they had been out of contact for the whole eight years they'd been gone. It saddened him to learn of the deaths of those dear to him. "When?" He asked.

"One year ago." Jaraiya answered.

Naruto's eyes closed in remembrance. He may hate the village but, he didn't see those who had traveled with him as part of it, the members of his first team. They had accepted him, trained him, healed his wounds and protected him from danger. They were the family he had always wanted. They too felt the same, and two of them had been taken from him, he had failed to protect two of his precious people.

**Flashback**

"DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON! Naruto go help Rin!"

Naruto took off, ducking and dodging around the flying weapons. They'd been attacked; by who was unknown as well as to why. All they knew was that they were separated and outnumbered. Hayate was injured; yet, he fought on despite blood loss and fatigue. Rin couldn't help him as she was also fighting, and Naruto despite being taught everything Rin knows about healing couldn't get a moments respite to help. So he was sent to help Rin so one can heal Hayate, while one fought and protected them.

Unstrapping one of the swords from his back as he ran, Naruto rapidly closed in on Rin's location.

The sword was known as The Elemental Blade. It was forged from mixing his and Kyuubi's chakra and solidifying it making it virtually unbreakable. The others then infused some of their chakra into it also. With so many different types of chakra swirling through it the blade was constantly changing colors and could control any element. The hilt was forged from a chakra crystal; it sucked in chakra but it then infused it back into the blade. This kept the chakra constantly flowing and in balance.

Seeing Rin surrounded upon arrival Naruto quickly plunged his blade into the ground. A crack began to flow from the ground to disappear into the fray. Suddenly the ground opened up under the feet of the fighters around Rin sucking them in before closing again. Throwing Naruto a grateful look, Rin turned her attention to the last of the men.

Quickly finishing them off together, they raced back to aid Hayate. "Hayate we're back hold. . ." but the words died on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, Hayate stood still in the middle of the clearing alone except for the bodies of the deceased littering the ground. What made Naruto's eyes widen and cold denial fill his heart however, was that while Hayate stood, he was dead.

A long drill like spike rose from the ground; piercing strait into Hayate traveling through his body and throat and came out through his mouth. Blood trickled down from his parted lips soaking his body as well as the ground. Naruto stumbled back from the scene and into Rin's arms. The konoichi's body shook with her silent tears.

So lost in their grief, neither heard the sound of something rapidly approaching until it was almost too late, both noticing at the last minute. Throwing Naruto from her Rin took the full impact of the attack. Her body was lifted from the ground and thrown back with the force of the hit. Lifting himself from the ground Naruto ran towards her fallen body, only to stop inches away too horrified to get closer. Rin lay on the ground, body shuddering with each breath, blood pooling underneath her, a gaping hole in her abdomen. Her body was almost torn completely in half.

"Damn, but you all are no fun at all. I'm sorely disappointed. You had looked like such fun too."

Turning his head towards the voice, Naruto took in the person before him. A kid…a girl with short purple hair, she had on pants that were long on one leg and cut off on the other, her shirt was short and cropped and she processed no headband. In her left hand she held a staff bigger than herself that seemed to have a drill head on the end.

The leader was a kid no older than himself.

"Do not be so quick to judge. Remember you too are a force unto yourself."

'Ah I know Kyuubi but this girl will die for what she has done and she will suffer.'

"Hey, hey do you mean you're going to use THAT?' Excitement laced Kyuubi's voice.

'Yes.'

"OK just give me time to prepare."

'How long?'

"Three minutes."

Nodding as he finished his mental conversation, Naruto smiled cruelly at the girl before him. "So you wish to be entertained huh, no worries I will oblige you."

With that Naruto rushed her. Swinging his blade he clashed with her staff. Smirking as swirls of lightning laced water came out of his blade wrapping around her staff and arm, electrocuting her. Wrenching her arm away, the girl growled low in her throat. Swinging around she hit naruto in the stomach, sending him flying several feet upward. In the blink of an eye she was aiming her weapon towards him.

The blond's eyes widened as the drill like tip started swirling before shooting towards him. Twisting in the air gracefully Naruto avoided it. The drill turned in mid-air coming at him again. Naruto couldn't avoid it again and they both knew it. Giddy with the knowledge the girl smiled already anticipating the blood. At the last minute however Naruto turned slightly and hit the tip of the drill with the broad side of his sword sending it flying straight at the girl causing her to have to dive out of the way.

Rising for the ground the girl growled again. "That is impossible no blade can block my attack."

The blond ninja shrugged from his place on the ground a few feet away. "Obviously mine can."

"Naruto I am ready."

Nodding at Kyuubi's words, Naruto slowly began letting Kyuubi's chakra fill his body mixing with his own. His eyes slowly bled from cerulean to crimson, but the girl took no notice. The shape of a drill head was slowly forming upon her staff once again. "You are going to die here!"

Looking at him at the announcement the girl laughed. "As if you could, I will not lose especially not to you."

"You seem so sure."

Scoffing the girl answered voice full of confidence. "Of course."

Mentally laughing at her the blond continued. "Will you bet your soul on it?"

Giving Naruto a level look she nodded. "Yes, you can have my soul if you win."

Not waiting for her to continue Naruto rushed her again.

Smiling the girl jumped into the air, aiming her weapon downwards she plummeted towards Naruto. The blond rolled out of the way causing her staff to plunge into the ground. Pulling it out with a curse, she ran at Naruto. Just as she went to strike Naruto twisted around her causing her to stumble as she connected with air, just as he thought he was in the clear of her attack the ground beneath him began to quack. Jumping up Naruto cried out as a drill head came shooting out of the ground, grazing his arm and drawing blood. Seeing this, the girl grinned victoriously.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the drill head connect with the end of her staff, she now had one on each end. 'Shit, he'd forgotten about the drill from earlier and it almost cost him his arm.' Growling at himself and the girl's obvious joy, the blond felt anger boil hot through his veins. He was ticked, and he was ending this now. Plunging his blade into the ground a crack began flowing towards the girl. However, seeing this, the girl jumped just as the ground opened up. "You have to do better." She mocked.

"I will." Naruto having anticipated her avoiding such and attack was ready. "Lava Whip!" The Elemental Blade seemed to take on the shape of a burning, flowing liquid whip. Smirking Naruto snapped it towards her, it wrapped around her ankle catching her in the air. A cry was wretched from the girl's lips as the skin of her ankle bubbled and melted. Pulling on the whip Naruto slammed her into the ground, only to pull her out again and fling her away from him, releasing her ankle. The girl flew listlessly through the air before once again crashing into the ground and rolling to a stop, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

Naruto approached her fallen body, her staff lay a few feet away from her half buried in the blood speckled dirt. "This ends now, I will spend no more time on someone as worthless as you." Naruto raised his glowing hand and spindles of chakra shot towards her. Plunging into her body the spindles rooted themselves into her veins. The girl opened her mouth in a mixture of shock, horror, and pain. Naruto just smirked maliciously. "Soul Extraction!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As the girl's scream filled the blood scented air, Naruto once again tried to clamp down on his control. This technique always gave him and Kyuubi the greatest feeling of euphoria. Bloodlust mixed with real lust, making his mind hazy. The only thing that really helped him stay grounded was that Rin was dying a few feet away.

The girl writhed and trashed. The spindles of chakra supported her above the ground as her chakra was sucked out and replaced with Kyuubi's. Since her body couldn't support Kyuubi's chakra this burned like hell. As Kyuubi completely took over her chakra support line, the two began to fuse together, becoming one. The girl had long since stilled, hanging limply in the air. As Kyuubi finished the fusion, Naruto slowly began pulling the chakra spindles from her veins. He then started extracting Kyuubi's chakra and the girl's soul along with it. As the spindles left her body it dropped listlessly to the floor. Pulling the spindles back into himself he allowed his head to fall back and a moan to escape his lips. This feeling was almost orgasmic in its intensity, the feeling of taking a soul.

Hearing chomping sounds in his head Naruto smiled. "How is she Kyuu-chan?"

"Dark and strong with a hint of malice and purity thrown in for flavor."

"I take it you're enjoying yourself." A purr of contentment was his only response. Hearing a low pain filled cry behind him Naruto snapped to reality 'Rin.' Turning and racing towards the fallen konoichi, Naruto fell to the scarred, battle worn earth beside her, his knees getting soaked with blood.

Opening death glazed eyes Rin focused on the boy before her. The one she had helped raise, cared for, taught everything she knows too. She knew the truth about him; she knew he hated the village. After traveling for seven years they all knew each other inside out. She knew about Kyuubi also. She didn't blame Naruto for his hatred after hearing about the things he'd been through as a child. She had hope that he would change his mind however and so she had a request. Motioning weakly for him to come closer, she managed a weak smile. "You know I am dying don't you Naru-chan." At his nod of conformation she continued. "I have something I would like you to do for me. I want you to go back to the village." Despite pulling a disgusted face Naruto did not interrupt, he knew it was taking all of her strength to say this clearly. "I want you to join a team of your peers; you have only ever been around people older and never those your own age. Will you do this for me?"

"Hai Onee-chan." Smiling at the term Rin reached into her clothes and pulled put a package. Surprisingly it was clean despite the large quantity of blood covering her body. Pressing it into Naruto's hands she whispered one word before her eyes closed and her chest stilled, life fleeing from her.

Naruto's eye's closed, they were gone, both of them were gone. Naruto's body felt cold and hot, empty yet full. He didn't understand this feeling, he knew it was grief yet it was foreign to him. Never before had he had someone to grieve for. So he sat there, in a pool of slowly coagulating blood staring at nothing. That was how the others found him surrounded by dead and decaying bodies.

**End Flashback**

A sigh filled the silent office. Naruto was unaware that he'd been recounting events out loud until the Hokage's question. "Did you ever find out the girl's name?" Shaking his head in the negative Naruto opened his eyes. "I see, so will you honor this request?"

"Yes, I will join a genin team." Naruto replied his voice strong with conviction.

"Are you sure? You have all the strength and skill to be a hunter-nin if you wish." The Third stated.

"I am sure it was what Rin wanted. I just have a few requests."

Leaning forward and folding his hands on his desk the Third looked at him levelly. "What are they?"

**Two weeks later**

The room was filled with excited newly appointed genin. Teams were being assigned. They were officially beginning their lives as ninja units. "Team seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." The class looked up at the last name.

Raising her hand, Sakura's hopelessly cheerful voice 'made even more so by the fact that she had just gotten paired up with the boy of her dreams, Sasuke' rang out. "Iruka-sensei there is no one named Naruto here"

Iruka smiled at her. "Ah, right you are Sakura informative as ever." Watching her smile at the comment Iruka continued. "However, there is a Naruto on your team; you will be introduced later when your team leader Kakashi-Sensei arrives."

Nodding, Sakura sat back in her seat.

Sasuke said nothing throughout the exchange but he couldn't help thinking the same thing everyone else was.

'Who the hell was Naruto Uzumaki?'

**Yay!!! Done with this chapter. Thanks to all the people reading my fic. Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to share any comments or questions. Love ya ;Pagan**


	4. There is just something about him!

**Hey ;Pagan here with the newest chap hope you like it. Thanks to all the people reading my story and for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine but that doesn't mean we can't have some good times**

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**THIS CHAPTHER CONTAINS A LEMON.**

**Kyuubi: **'blood is red lips are blue he is dead and you will be too'

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof. The wind whispered passed his ears but he picked up speed making it roar. He was going to meet the two other members of his team. He'd already met one and to say that was interesting would be an understatement.

**Flashback 30 minutes earlier**

Kakashi stood before the Hokage. He usually knew what he was called in for before he was in this position but this time he was at a complete loss.

"Ah Kakashi, sit."

Moving to do as told Kakashi sprawled lazily in the chair.

"Unbeknownst to you or the village for that matter I sent a young boy out of the village eight years ago. He took genin exams and I entrusted his safety to five other ninjas. They have just returned and the child has requested you as his sensei and team leader."

Kakashi was shocked. Sure he didn't know everything that went on in the village but to find out that the Hokage sent so many people outside of the village for so long and that the kid was requesting him, a request that the Hokage was fulfilling, was a shocker. Not only that but the time line fit, it fit the time that Rin left. She hadn't said anything; she was just gone one day. Looking at the Hokage, Kakashi voiced his suspicion. "Was Rin one of those ninja entrusted with his protection?"

The Hokage looked at the man before him. He was lazy and perverted but he was a hell of a good ninja. The Hokage didn't want to say too much as per Naruto's request. But Kakashi deserved this he deserved to know where Rin went all those years ago. "Yes she was one of the trusties."

A breath flew from Kakashi in a whoosh. Finally he knew after years of pondering he knew what had become of Rin, his fellow teammate, his friend. The person who had surgically given him Obito's eye, allowing him to continue his life as a ninja. The relief of such a discovery was pliable. "Where is she? Where is Rin?"

The third sighed he'd been dreading this question. "That is not for me to tell you."

Kakashi frowned under his mask, he was the Hokage for fuck sake how could he say that. "What do you mean? You are the Hokage."

"I asked him to let me tell you."

Kakashi turned in his seat he had long since lost his relaxed pose and every move of his body spoke of his frustration. Before him stood a boy, a boy with longish golden hair and bright cerulean eyes. But there was something about him; he was beautiful, sure, and young; yet, he had an air of dangerous sensuality that seemed to fit him despite his age also not many people could sneak up on him.

"Who are you?"

"Kakashi I would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto the boy I was telling you about."

Kakashi stood and advanced on him. "You know Rin?"

"Yes, she was like a sister to me and I loved her." Naruto didn't know why he answered so readily and actually admitted to loving someone to a guy he'd just meet. Maybe it was because he was important to Rin, or that Rin had said so much about him that he felt like he knew him. Or it might just be the air of mystery and subtle power that surrounded him and the fact that he was sexy as hell.

Kakashi's mind was in turmoil though it didn't show in any way. He had caught the words used, WAS and LOVED, all past tense. Rin was dead and the tension in the room confirmed it. He'd lost another friend and he was now officially the last of his team. Sadness filled him, they were all gone. He was a single ninja now. No, he looked to the kid before him; he had a new team one that he would make sure stayed alive. Sitting back in his seat he nodded. "I see."

And both Naruto and the Hokage knew he did. All three stayed in silence for a while until the Hokage tentatively broke it. "Kakashi you are late." Looking up at the Hokage Kakashi blinked before rising from the chair. "Oh and Kakashi you are not to mention Naruto's absence from the village." Nodding Kakashi headed to the nearest window and flitted away, Naruto right behind him.

**End flashback**

Looking at the kid next to him Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He had a few questions but now was not the time. Arriving at their destination Kakashi landed on the window while Naruto just stopped on the roof.  
Iruka- sensei turned to take in one silver haired perverted copy ninja.

"You're late."

"Well you see, I thought I was on my way over here but it turns out I was dreaming."

Iruka just looked at him before shaking his head. "These two are your newest team this is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Turning to take in the two teens sitting before him Kakashi turned his head to the side and smiled. "Yo."

Sakura and Sasuke just gazed at him for a moment before Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi mentally sighed did she have some kind of teacher's pet complex didn't she know they weren't in class. "Yes Sakura."

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei where is our third member? Iruka-sensei said he was coming with you."

Just at that moment Naruto appeared next to Kakashi in the window. Stepping into the room his eyes took in the group before him. Looking over the teacher at the desk with a scar across his face Naruto vaguely remembered him from around the village he was one of the few that was nice to him. Sliding his eyes over to the pink-haired girl he sneered inwardly, she was weak it was written all over her. Her chakra signature was practically nonexistent.

(Naruto knew that his seemed that way also. However, since he and everyone else thought it would be a good idea to hide his signature; as well as, his weapons which were now kept in scrolls. It would seem strange for a new genin, who wasn't seen at the academy, and had no bloodline limits to have a signature so powerful. The only reason his was so high was because he'd been trained since he was young by powerful ninjas as well as Kyuubi. Plus his Chakra reserves were huge on their own without having to add Kyuubi's.)

Dismissing her he took in the kid beside her, though nothing showed on his face, inside Naruto was freaking out slightly, the kid looked just like HIM. He must be the brother he mentioned; he wasn't nearly as attractive or imposing, but he definitely had the Uchiha presence and he possessed a satisfactory chakra signature for his status. Naruto was saddened slightly he missed that man. Just thinking about him made his blood rush. He felt Kyuubi stir inside him and knew that his reaction was affecting him.

Sasuke and Sakura were doing their own analysis of the kid in front of them. First they took in his outfit, the color was outrageously noticeable yet the whole outfit gave the kid an edgy look. The way the black straps detailed strong legs and the vest shirt showed off strong upper arms even with the slight chakra signature he was emanating his whole appearance spoke of strength.

Tired of watching his three new charges size each other up Kakashi cleared his throat. "This is Naruto Uzumaki the last member of team seven." With that he turned away and leaped from the windowsill yelling for them to follow.

When the four of them settled on a roof nearby Kakashi leaned back and took out a book that hadn't been present before. Opening to a marked page he leaned back. "So let's go around and tell a little about ourselves." Even as he said it his voice lacked enthusiasm for the task.

"Umm like what sensei?"

Sighing at Sakura question Kakashi looked up from his book (not that he was reading it anyway, he'd been secretly watching Naruto, there was just something about that kid.) "Your likes, dislikes, goals; that sort of thing."

Nodding Sakura seemed to lapse into thought, the boys just sat, Naruto like he was meditating and Sasuke with his arm resting on his drawn up knee.

Seeing he was getting nowhere Kakashi closed his book. "Why don't you go first Sasuke."

Looking up from where'd he'd been staring at the floor Sasuke fixed his eyes no him. "I dislike everything, there is nothing I like and my goal is to kill a certain man."

'Well this kid is just full of cheer.' Nodding Kakashi turned to the pink haired kunoichi. "What about you Sakura?"

"Umm I like…_giggle_…my goal…_giggle_…I dislike… _indistinguishable mumbles._"

They just looked at her.

'What the hell was she talking about?' Shrugging Kakashi turned to the last member. "Your turn Naruto."

Opening his eyes Naruto looked at them, they all seemed to be focused on him curiosity evident in their gazes. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to be honest if vague, Naruto answered. "My goal is to gain power, I dislike those who cannot acknowledge their own weaknesses and what I like doesn't matter." They were all looking at him strangely like they weren't sure what to make of him. Shrugging Naruto closed his eyes again, dismissing them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. This kid there was something about him. Sasuke didn't know why but something was telling him there was more to this kid then they thought. Where was he all this time anyway? Why hadn't no one met or heard of him until now? Sasuke decided to do anything he could to find out more about his mysterious teammate.

Sakura just stared with wide eyes. He was so cool, almost as cool as Sasuke. He was good looking too. She was so lucky to get the two coolest and hottest guys on her team wait until he rubbed it in Ino's face.

Kakashi appeared to go back to reading his book but his mind was in over drive. Who was this kid? Why was he sent out of the village? He couldn't be who he thought he was. That kid was dead wasn't he? He decided to question the kid later for now he was going to visit the Hokage. Determined to get answers he stood up. "We are meeting at the training grounds tomorrow at five o'clock don't eat breakfast but pack a lunch." With that he was gone leaving behind his new team.

Rising from the floor Naruto left before the other two had a chance to say a word to him. Sighing Sasuke too left leaving Sakura to stare longingly after him before she was too was off to find Ino and rub her good fortune in her face.

~*~

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment building. 'So what do you think of your newest team?'

Naruto snorted at Kyuubi's question. "They are nothing compared to my last team, but then that is to be expected. What worries me however, is whether or not I will have to hide my true self from them. That Sakura girl is naïve she has not seen death or suffering. Also, that Sasuke kid he has determination but it is very single-minded. I cannot allow him to achieve his goal."

Kyuubi chuckled in response to Naruto's last comment. 'Even if the kid wanted too he cannot beat that man.'

Naruto nodded it was true Sasuke was no match for HIM but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and that could be troublesome. No, Naruto had to figure something out. Suddenly Naruto felt Kyuubi stir and heat begin to spread through his body. Rubbing a palm over his stomach where the seal was located Naruto heard Kyuubi purr in his head and his body flushed hotter. "Later Kyuu-chan later." Feeling Kyuubi stir again then settled Naruto rose from the floor and headed back inside.

**The next day at the training grounds**

Everyone was gathered; well, everyone but Kakashi. Eyes were droopy and bodies were sluggish as the three genin sat around waiting for their wayward sensei.

"I have a feeling this will become a pattern." Sakura muttered her voice carrying over to the other two, both of which nodded in response.

Soon dusk turned to dawn and then to morning. Just as they were all practically dead from the boredom Kakashi arrived.

Sakura was the first to speak. "You're late."

Making a show of checking his wrist (which held no watch) Kakashi gasped. "I am late." Shaking his head and slumping his shoulders he sighed. "I don't know where I went wrong.."

When it looked as if he was going to keep talking to himself Naruto interrupted. "What are we doing here?"

"Ah yes." Kakashi began successfully pulled from his rambling. "We are going to do a very important exercise which will determine whether you all officially become ninjas or are sent back to the academy." Silence followed his statement. Smiling inwardly Kakashi pulled two bells from his pocket. "All you have to do to pass is take one of these bells from me."

"But there is only two." Sakura called stating the obvious.

"I know so you better be quick, let's begin."

As the other two hurried off to hide themselves Naruto turned to Kakashi. "I know you've heard about me from jiji" Kakashi knew he was referring to the third and nodded. "Then you know I do not need to participate in this exercise I already know the importance of teamwork."

"Ah, I know but could you pretend you don't, your teammates need to learn for themselves." Kakashi said before turning away, he didn't want to stay where the others could see for too long.

"Wait." Naruto said stopping him. "There is something else something I must give you." that said he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Kakashi. At the look of confusion he received he sighed. "It's from Rin." And with that he turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto!"

Sighing again Naruto turned back, "Yeah."

Kakashi looked from the letter in his hand to Naruto. "Did... did she"

Naruto sighed. "We should speak of this later." Nodding Kakashi walked way.

Naruto walked until he found a tree where he could view the others but be sure none but Kakashi could sense his presence. Making a clone he instructed it to participate in Kakashi's exercise. "But remember not to give to much away just make sure they learn about teamwork without using any techniques."

The clone nodded and left turning Naruto settled himself comfortably in the tree as he closed his eyes.  
Entering his dreamscape, Naruto smiled. He liked it here where no one could intrude and he could be himself.

The sound of dark chuckling could be heard echoing through the dreamscape. Out of the darkness a figure strolled towards Naruto. The figure was tall and deceptively light muscled, long red hair spilled down his back like a waterfall of blood. One eye was covered by a fall of hair but you could still make out a crimson eye underneath, the other eye was completely unobscured and seemed to bore into you. There was no escaping the gaze once it rested on you.

Smiling, Naruto turned to him, "Ah, there you are kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi smiled, "so are you going to tell Kakashi about that woman?"

"Yes, I will but I do not wish to speak of that now."

Kyuubi chuckled, "ah, I know what you are here for Naruto." Naruto shivered at the look on Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi stepped closer to Naruto. "I will not stop until I am fully satisfied Naruto you put me off yesterday day but today you are mine. "

Naruto looked up at him his eyes already glazing over with lust. "You better not stop until we're both satisfied." with that Kyuubi lunged.  
Kyuubi's mouth latched onto Naruto's completely and utterly dominating the kiss. Naruto didn't even try to fight for control, he surrendered willingly to Kyuubi. Trailing soft open mouth kisses down Naruto's skin Kyuubi ripped his clothes off causing Naruto to moan at the counteracting feelings.

Reaching up his hands Naruto proceeded to pull impatiently at Kyuubi's garments. "Kyuu-chan stop teasing," he moaned out.

Dark laughter filled the room yet again. "So impatient don't worry I will give you what you crave Naruto." That said Kyuubi bit down on Naruto's neck.

"Ah . . . yeah more Kyuu."

Licking away the blood on his lips Kyuubi shuddered as the taste filled his mouth and caused him to stiffen even more. Leaned away and stripped off his clothing Kyuubi pulled Naruto flush against him, he let his hands travel everywhere.

"I'm going to give it to you just the way you like it hard and rough." Licking his way down Naruto's chest Kyuubi pulled them both to the floor. Pulling away he felt himself harden at the site of Naruto spread out so enticingly before him.

It was rare that he got to enjoy Naruto's body even if it wasn't his physical one; no Naruto had only ever surrendered his physical body to one man. And that man had claimed him as his. Naruto belonged to him and no other and if someone else where to dare enter Naruto they would meet a fate that made even Kyuubi cringe. But this was Naruto's dream body here Kyuubi was in control here Naruto belonged to him and he was going to claim what was his.

"Stretch yourself," Kyuubi growled out.

Focusing his lust filled eyes on him Naruto brought two fingers to his lips. Sucking on them he slowly pushed them into himself as his other hand trailed across his body. "Mmm Kyuu please fuck me." Kyuubi's eyes followed every move he made. He watched as Naruto's body clenched around his own digits, as Naruto fisted himself stroking slowly, his eyes took in everything till he could take no more. With a growl he pulled Naruto's fingers away and with no hesitation plunged inside.

"Ahh shhiitt kyuu!!"

"Don't complain you know it is what you want." But Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't he was lost, he was always this way when filled he let go of everything but the feelings coursing through him. Kyuubi bared his teeth as he plunged deeper and harder. It wasn't enough he wanted to be deeper. Pulling Naruto up into his lap he plunged in and out rapidly.

Wrapping his legs around Kyuubi's waist Naruto leaned back on his hands to support himself. "Fuck ah yeah kyuu." Naruto's body began to shake as he felt his release approach he let his head fall back between his shoulders and arched his back as he came shooting ribbons on cum onto his chest. Kyuubi growled as he release into Naruto's heat. Panting Naruto let his upper half fall to the floor.

Pulling out Kyuubi grinned at him "I hope you don't think we're done." Flipping Naruto over onto his knees he plunged back in still hard.

"Agh fuck kyuu!!"

Seeing Naruto's chest still pressed to the floor Kyuubi growled. "Get up you lazy bastard!" Reaching down he grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and pulled him up.

Naruto moaned at the rough treatment this was how he wanted it.

Grabbing on to one of Naruto's hips Kyuubi dug his fingers into the soft skin ancuring himself as his lunges got harder and rougher.

Naruto just moaned all the while. Overwhelmed by the feelings Kyuubi was causing him. Leaning forward and pressing his chest to Naruto's back Kyuubi licked the shell of his ear before once again biting into his shoulder. That was all Naruto needed and with a yell he was cumming.

Kyuubi continued thrusting. On one particularly vicious lunge he sent Naruto's upper half crashing to the floor despite his grip on him. Naruto just groaned as he was torn away from Kyuubi's hand and teeth he was already close again. Digging his fingers in deeper causing blood to spill down Naruto's hip Kyuubi's thrust speed up to demonic speeds, grabbing Naruto's upper thigh with his other hand he used it to slam Naruto back as he slammed forward. With an animalistic howl he was cumming thrusting through his orgasm.

Naruto screamed also as he orgasmed again. This time they both collapsed to the floor panting.  
"Damn kyuu-chan that was good."

Kyuubi chuckled darkly behind him but said nothing. The two laid in silence for a while until Naruto sensed a presence near his body. Slowly he faded from the dreamscape.

Looking around he felt Kakashi's presence nearby, everyone else was gone. Jumping from his spot in the tree Naruto approached him. "Follow me."

**TBC**

**So, questions? Comments? The lemon wasn't my best but it was all I had in me. Don't worry I promise to make the Itachi and Kakashi scenes super awesome. So I hope you liked it next chapter really soon. Love ya ;Pagan**


	5. Memory lane can sure be bloody!

**Hey everyone, ;Pagan here with a new chap. I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews they make me uber happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Kyuubi: **"Anyone feel the urge to become a Demonolater? I'm feeling very under worshiped. Pagan worship me."

**;Pagan: **Do you not realize all that is wrong with your request?

**Kyuubi: **"You're so mean to me, keep it up and I'll join someone else's fic and get them into demonolatry."

**;Pagan: **"Yeah, good luck with that, but are you sure you don't want to stick around for the blood, the gore, revenge?"

**Kyuubi: **"Huh, what? 'wipes drool' you lost me at blood and gore."

**;Pagan: **'sigh' hopeless your hopeless.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Kakashi walked silently through the forest surrounding Konoha. They walked for quite a while not that either of them minded. Finally arriving at a clearing Naruto stopped. Sitting down on the moss covered ground Naruto motioned for Kakashi to do the same. "So have you read the letter?" After watching Kakashi shake his head in the negative Naruto sighed "let's start there then, go ahead and read it."

Pulling the letter out of his pocket Kakashi opened it and silently began to read.

_**Dear Kakashi**_

_**If this letter has reached you that means that Naruto is alive, thank goodness. But it also means I am not. Firstly I want to apologize for leaving all those years ago without saying anything but you know how I hate goodbyes. Secondly I need a favor, I need you to watch Naruto for me, teach him all you know and train him. The boy has had a hard life and he is not like boys his age. He survival instincts are sharper than most and his bloodlust more intense. There will be moments when the look in his eyes will change and the air around him will become thick with a fearful aura, you must calm him in these times by ANY mean necessary or a bloodbath will occur. If you have not realized it by now you should know he is the child with the Kyuubi sealed within. However, just because of this he is known monster. He's smart and talented, funny and honorable. He is not a monster. He needs guidance and I would trust no one more than you to give it to him.**_

_**Love you always, Rin**_

Kakashi put the letter down. Glancing at Naruto who appeared to be silently watching him, he sighed. "Do you know what is written in this letter?"

"I do not"

Nodding Kakashi glanced back at the letter. Leaning forward he passed it to Naruto. "Read it." Accepting the letter Naruto's eyes scanned the paper. When he was done reading he looked up at Kakashi.

"Does it bother you that I have the Nine-tail sealed within me?"

If Kakashi was honest with himself he had to admit that it did not, he didn't hold Naruto responsible for what the Kyuubi had done. He was just a baby and the boy did not ask for the Kyuubi to be sealed inside of him. Shaking his head in response to the boy's question he watched as Naruto nodded and began to rise from the floor. "Wait, tell me what she meant."

"What she meant?"

Nodding Kakashi watched as Naruto plopped back onto the ground. "What she meant when she said I would have to calm you in the event that you are surrounded by a fearful aura."

Naruto shifted slightly causing the damp grass to make a light squelching sound. Not looking at Kakashi he closed his eyes letting his mind drift back in remembrance.

"It all happened a long time ago when I was just six, we were visiting this town and I met this kid …"

**Flashback roughly six years ago**

"Hey look at this you guys, look, and this too aren't they cool!" A six year old Naruto ran around joyfully going from one booth to another as he took in all the sights the town had to offer.

It's been two years since they'd left Konoha behind and Naruto had allowed some of his natural childish joy and curiosity to surface.

"Hey Naruto wait for us." The others in the group smiled as Koketsu ran behind the hyperactive child pausing in between shouts to pant with his hands on his knees.

"You're never going to catch him you know Koketsu, you should just give up."

"You…pant…know Anko you could…pant…be helping"

"Why should I when watching you is so much fun." Anko replied a smirk threatening to take over her features.

"Now, now you two enough of that, keep an eye on Naruto you know how he can be I'm going to do some research." Nodding in response to Jaraiya's words the group continued down the street, Koketsu and Anko still bickering playfully, Naruto running to and fro ahead of them.

Naruto was having fun; it was a lot easier for him to enjoy himself away from that hateful village. Just thinking about that place made a raging heat coil in his belly and his small hands clench. Even two years away did not make the hate dim, if anything it made it grow especially after going from village to village and seeing how nice all of the people where and how happy everyone seemed. It made him angry that he'd never had a chance to experience such simple joys as playing with the other children and just visiting the happy villagers. All he ever got was hate and scorn, always alone and always forgotten until the villagers decided it was time to teach him a lesson.

"Don't worry about that now, child you were having fun."

Naruto smiled in response to Kyuubi's words they'd grown a lot closer over the years. Kyuubi was always teaching him cool new things and talking to him, he never felt alone now that he knew he had the demon.

"I'm sorry Kyuu-chan it's just that every time we visit a new village it's always the same. I…"

"What is it kit?" Kyuubi asked concern colored his voice as he felt Naruto's small body tense.

"Don't you hear that Kyuubi, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and crying?" Naruto was all too familiar with such sounds and could tell it apart from anything. Someone was getting beat up.

"Down there kit it's coming from the alley." Nodding Naruto swiftly took off running down the narrow passage the sounds of pain-filled cries becoming louder. Running closer still Naruto could hear hatefully shouted words as well.

"God damn little good for nothing brat we don't need trash like you around here, you hear that, you're not needed, you're fucking nothing."

Naruto winced inwardly in response to the angry words; they too closely resembled what the villagers used to yell at him. Nearing the end of the alleyway Naruto saw them, a group of men and women where beating up a child. Naruto could just make out the small figure slumped over on the ground shaking as pained cries raked its body. Like him, this child was just like him, these villagers were treating him just like him, taunting him, yelling at him, hitting him, and showing him hatred in its truest form. Suddenly Naruto was flooded with images of all the abuse he'd suffered at the hands the sadistic villagers and then he saw red.

"Will you two please be quite?" Rin yelled having reached her limit with the bickering pair ten minutes ago. "Naruto likes you both equally and the jutsus you teach him are equally important, Okay!"

"Umm, Where…cough…where is Naruto-kun?"

"What?" Three heads turned to look at Hayate, shock shown clearly on their faces.

"Well he's not…cough…here." Looking around their eyes confirmed his words. Naruto was gone.

Looking around with worried eyes Rin began to run from booth to booth, the others following behind. "Well where could he be, I mean he-."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The sounds of a horror filled scream cut her off. The group of Leaf shinobi looked up as a woman came running out of a nearby alleyway blood splattered all over her. Briefly glancing at each other they swiftly took off hurrying down the alleyway.

As they began getting closer to the sound of screams they noticed blood covering the walls, it was every where and on everything, slicking the ground hindering them as they rushed on. Then they heard it the sounds of tearing flesh, and the wet snap of breaking bones, followed by the sounds of a body hitting the ground with a heavy thud and a light splash which they could only assume was caused by blood. Slowing their advance, they proceeded cautiously not sure of what they would find. The air was filled with a fearful, suppressive aura.

And then there it was the sight that would never leave them. Naruto stood before them blood dripping from crimson stained hair, bloodlust emitted off of his small form, and the look in his eyes was terrifying as blue eyes surveyed them a red swirl visible in each. His small body was heaving as he panted; he held a lone arm in his small hand blood leaking from where it seemed to have been torn off at the elbow. Behind him they could see bodies, everything was stained red not one surface was spared the too generous coating of blood.

The four Leaf shinobi were shocked, even though they knew under what circumstances Naruto was forced to leave the village they had never seen the child act in a violent manner. Now though, seeing him covered in blood and surrounded by body parts they were taken aback, however, it wasn't fear that compelled them into action but concern. Approaching the child slowly, they knelt before him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Rin gently questioned. Still Naruto did nothing; he just stood there, breathing. "Naruto honey, it's okay, we just want to know what happened, are you Okay?"

Naruto still stayed silent, he just dropped the severed arm he was holding causing blood to splatter lightly on Rin who showed no reaction, all of her attention focused on Naruto. Turning Naruto walked away from them, following him further down the alleyway they watched as he knelt down and softly shook a small huddled figure.

"It's alright now."

The small figure slowly looked up at the softly spoken words. His big brown eyes taking in the blood covered boy before him. Looking behind the boy he saw the bodies of the villagers everywhere. "Did…did you do that?"

Nodding Naruto smiled softly at the child. "They where hurting you." He said simply. "What's your name?"

Blinking slowly the child sat up a little straighter and tentatively returned Naruto's smile. "I'm Haku."

Coming closer the adults gently picked each blood soaked child up smiling as Naruto grasped the boy's hand whispering as he did so. "It's nice to meet you Haku, I'm Naruto"

**End Flashback **

"I don't really remember much about the killings, it was all pretty much a big haze, best we can figure is seeing someone in a situation so similar to my own sent me into a craze and I was filled with an uncontrollable urge for revenge and to protect the boy since no one was ever there to protect me."

Kakashi sat silently for a moment, just absorbing Naruto's words. "Do you go into these episodes often?"

"I do not."

Nodding Kakashi slowly began to rise from his seated position, joints popping from being in the same position for so long. "What do you call these episodes of yours?"

Naruto stopped from where he was already heading back into the forest, turning to look at Kakashi over his shoulder, he waved before walking off yelling his response as he went. "We call them Blood Wraths!"

Kakashi stood alone in the clearing, watching as Naruto walked away. "Blood Wraths huh, you really are an interesting kid aren't you." Shaking his head Kakashi turn away walking the other direction until he too disappeared into the forest.

**TBC**

**I know short but the next chapter is coming soon, I know I said that last time and it's been a month, but this one really is soon. **

**So, questions? Comments? If so please voice them. **

**Love Ya, ;Pagan**


	6. Markings

**Hey ;Pagan here with a new chapter, thanks a million for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was bored. It's been months since team seven was formed and they'd done nothing but boring useless missions. He was restless and so was Kyuubi, they needed action.

"Maybe now is as good a time as any to destroy the village at least then we have a chance before we die of boredom." 

Smiling at Kyuubi's words, Naruto shifted onto his stomach careful not to fall from where he was precariously perched on his roof. Sighing he laid his head on his folded arms, tracing nonsense patterns into his arm with his finger. He stopped however when he realized he was just writing the word bored into his skin. What he needed was a mission, a real mission not those stupid mundane tasks that the Hokage seemed determined to make them do. 'Urge, he was bor-'

"Hey, Naruto mission!" Looking down Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke standing below him on the ground. "Hurry, we have to go to Hokage tower and meet Kakashi."

Jumping down Naruto landed smoothly next to Sasuke who still said nothing, He waited for Sakura to lead the way, hopefully they were finally going to get some action.

The group stood silently as the Hokage explained the mission to them so they would be escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna. Oddly enough they all shared the same exact thought. 'Huh, well it was better then chasing cats.'

Naruto walked slowly bringing up the end of their small procession. They were out of the village but this was just as boring they were just walking no one spoke; no one did anything they just walked along. There was nothing to do, nothing but daydream and his day dreams usually consisted of blood and screams and the satisfaction of revenge that or a pair of familiar and beautiful red eyes. He wanted to see those eyes again. Naruto sighed as his back suddenly warmed filling him with a sense of rightness. He wanted to see him he wanted to see It-.

"Naruto!! Duck!"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his daydream and crouched low just in time to see a large blade swing where his head used to be. A low whistle emanating from it as it cut through the air. Jumping back he slid one foot along the ground using it to turn as he faced his assaulter. Naruto observed the man, he was tall and had the bottom of his face covered in bandages. Naruto watched cautiously as he calmly braced his large blade against his shoulder.

"Ha Ha, almost got you gaki. You better be careful if you want to keep that head of yours."

"He's strong kit, you better be careful." Kyuubi cautioned, he could sense the bloodlust rolling off of the man before them. He knew men like him, he was one himself. These men were as close to demons as humans could get. They kill for the thrill of the kill, the sound of the blood rushing through their ears, and the power pulsing through their veins. They kill for the feeling of the blood soaking into their skin, warm and sticky; thick, the essence of life itself.

Naruto watched as the man's eyes slide to the bridge builder. So that was why he was here to kill the bridge builder. Pulling out a kunai Naruto grasped it tightly in his hand. First thing first he had to see how strong he really was. However just as he was about to engage him Kakashi slide in front of him and grasped his arm.

"Naruto protect the bridge builder, this man is in a totally different league."

Naruto wanted to protest, but seeing as he had to keep up appearances he quickly went to position himself in front of the obvious target. Just as he was almost there the man blocked his path swinging his blade at him, jumping back Naruto watched the blade slam into the ground creating a small crater.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Naruto yelled he'd thought he was after the bridge builder but he kept attacking him.

Pulling his blade out of the ground the man slowly straightened to his full height. "I'm Zabuza and I want you to show me your strength." Zabuza had been watching the small procession from the nearby trees, he'd been about to attack Kakashi deciding to take him out first since he was obviously the strongest and the only one likely to give him any problems; however, just as he'd been about to attack the blond had let out a brief surge of chakra enough to peek behind the false signature he was emanating and catch a glimpse of his true strength. Zabuza was intrigued he wanted to fight this kid, he hadn't come across a child of this caliber since he'd obtained his own tool.

Naruto stared at the man for a second, could he have felt him use his Chakra when he'd revealed his mark. Shit the mark was still there he had to remove it. Gathering chakra Naruto was about to absorb his markings into his back again when Zabuza attacked again stopping the process.

Naruto once again ducked avoiding the attack aimed for his throat, putting both hands on the ground he kicked up sending both of his feet towards Zabuza's stomach; connecting Naruto was surprised to see the man turn into water soaking his feet.

"Naruto! Behind you!"

Turning his head at Sakura's scream, Naruto saw Zabuza behind him. Pushing off the ground Naruto moved to put some distance between them.

Zabuza twisted his wrist causing the tip of the blade to point towards the ground before quickly pulling it upwards flicking his wrist as he did so causing it to slice vertically through the air. Naruto gasped as he felt the tip of the blade slice through his clothing the very tip grazing his back leaving a long thin vertical gash which was already beginning to bleed. He hadn't made it far enough. It wasn't the pain that made him gasp however; it was Kyuubi's frantic cry reminding him about the mark, the mark that was now visible along with the rest of his back.

Quickly absorbing it Naruto turned to face Zabuza once again but he knew it was too late he knew Zabuza had seen.

Stabbing his blade into the ground Zabuza leaned on it, the picture of a man with no worries. Interesting this kid was very interesting. Letting out of low sinister laugh, Zabuza straitened up, and let his eyes roam over Naruto's form before addressing him. "So who is it brat, who do you belong to?" Letting his eyes focus on Kakashi, Zabuza smiled a sick perverted smile at him. "Is he yours? Did you lay claim to your own student?" Noticing Kakashi's look of confusion however he shook his head. "No, it wasn't you, then who?" Letting his gaze rest on Sasuke he shook his head he was way to young to place such marks on the blond. "It can't be the brat, Hmm, I know it must be him he is the only one left." Laughing now he looked at the blond before him he realized he really was more powerful then he first appeared. He had to be strong for a man like that to place claim marks upon him.

Naruto watched, dread soaking his person, he couldn't know and if he did he couldn't tell. He couldn't allow this person to tell them that he'd been claimed. If they found out he'd be kicked out of the village and as much as he hated it and hated being back in it he needed to be there. He still had a lot to learn and he had to get even stronger. Also, he'd realized it was practical for him to be there, the first rule of fighting was to know your enemy so he had to study Konoha until he knew every little thing about it's inner workings. If this man, this Zabuza told them about the marks he would be declared an enemy of Konoha. He couldn't let them know that he'd been claimed, claimed to forever be the property of Uchiha Itachi.

Zabuza laughed harder; the look on the boy's face was comical, he looked as if he was watching his whole life burn away before his eyes. "It is him isn't it? What's your name gaki?"

"It's Naruto." The blond hissed out.

Naruto glared at Zabuza, he was really starting to hate the man. Everyone was watching the two of them. Since he'd stopped attacking Kakashi was just watching ready to move in if he did but curiosity was still in his gaze. Sasuke and Sakura were also still at the ready however, they were following the exchange with avid attention. Hell, even the bridge builder who knew this man was here to take his life was interested in what had him laughing in manic glee.

"So Naruto you let him claim you, you allowed yourself to be marked by It-"

"Shut up just shut the hell up."

Zabuza grinned wider, he'd never smiled so much in his whole fucking life, but he enjoyed getting the blond riled. Now that he knew his true chakra signature he wasn't fooled by the false one he was giving off and he could practically feel that power churning almost angrily through the blonds body.

"So they don't know. I see now and what are you going to do brat if I tell them?" Zabuza said sinister glee coloring his voice.

Naruto growled he was pissed. Pissed at himself for letting Zabuza see the marks in the first place. Marks that clearly marked him as Uchiha property, anyone one who knew of the Uchiha and the Sharingan and took one look at his back when the markings were present would know what they meant. Naruto still remembered that day, the day they'd been put there.

**Flashback 10 Months ago exactly 2 month after Ran and Hayate's deaths**

Naruto watched the man before him. "What are you doing Itachi?" He questioned as the man set out some kind of weird blade and scroll.

Looking up at the blond before him Itachi smirked a little; coming closer to him Itachi knelt before him. Grabbing the boy's small chin in his hand Itachi pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. Looking into the enchanting blue eyes for a moment he lowered his gaze to plump lips. Leaning in he captured them, smirking mentally as they trembled and parted under his allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore all that the blond had to offer. Pulling away Itachi looked at the blonds flushed cheeks and still parted lips now moist from their kiss. All of this was his, the eyes, the lips, everything this boy had to offer belonged to him and he was going to make it official.

"Naruto you are mine. You know that right?"

Focusing slightly hazy blue eyes on Itachi Naruto nodded.

"That's good, now Naruto I'm going to do something, alright. I'm going to put some markings on you called a claim mark it will prove that you are mine and bind us together. Do you understand?"

"Hai Itachi-sama I understand." Naruto said he wanted to belong to this man. This man was like him and he knew everything there was to know about him. They had been meeting in secret since a little before Ran and Hayate's deaths. They'd come across each other by accident.

**Mini Flashback within the flashback 5 month ago**

Naruto had been standing by a river, conversing privately with Kyuubi while working on a new technique Kyuubi had been teaching him when a man had suddenly crashed into a tree next to him a kunai embedded in his heart. Naruto had immediately pulled out a kunai of his own and got in a defensive crouch looking for the killer. Watching as a cloaked figure walked out of the trees a soft yet malefic voice reaching his ears.

"What are you going to do with that boy? Are you planning on avenging the death of a man you do not even know?"

Naruto scoffed lightly, as if. "No, why would I want to do something like that, I'm planning to protect myself if you decide to attack."

Itachi watched the kid in front of him closely. He could see the Konoha headband around his ankle marking him as a Konoha ninja, even though he was still pretty young. Then again Itachi had been pretty young when he'd become an official ninja himself. He hadn't been aware that there was another just as young as him who had become a ninja as well, even more important what was an unusually young Konoha ninja doing so far from Konoha? Also, why was his headband around his ankle? To Itachi's way of thinking that was a blatant sigh of disrespect even from here he could see it covered in dirt and slightly scuffed up. Why would a Konoha ninja show such disregard for that which most saw as something to take great pride in? They wouldn't, not unless they felt no pride at being a Konoha ninja but why wouldn't he? Not everyone could be a ninja. Unless he hated Konoha like he himself did. He didn't seem concerned that he'd just killed a man either. Most Konoha-nin would be full of self-righteous anger even over a stranger that they knew nothing about. However, this kid didn't seem to care he only seemed concerned with his own safety and continued existence.

"You are a Konoha-nin are you not?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes." Naruto spat out.

Hmm, he hadn't said yes with pride either, in fact, his voice had been filled with barely veiled venom.

"Do you hate Konoha?"

Naruto watched the man before him carefully. Why would he ask that? Deciding to be honest Naruto answered a bit cautiously. "Yes, I do hate it."

Itachi nodded. "Then we are the same."

"What?"

"I hate Konoha also."

Naruto dropped his defensive pose adapting a more relaxed one. "Why?"

Itachi looked at the boy, he felt some kind of connection with him, he'd never felt so instantly connected to another person before. However, that didn't mean he was going to reveal everything about his person to the youth. "It is none of your concern." He stated letting some coldness and finality leak into his voice.

Naruto just nodded he could understand not just giving your inner feelings away to a stranger. "That's fine you don't have to tell me. What are you doing out here though? Why aren't you in Konoha?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Naruto smiled it was fun talking to this young man he couldn't be that much older then Naruto himself. "If you tell me I'll tell you."

Itachi sighed mentally; he really had no interest playing these types of games. Part of him was urging him to use the Mangekyou Sharingan and force the answer out of the kid but another part was telling him to just go along with it.

"I am no longer a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves; I am a missing-nin."

Naruto mouth formed a small 'O' of awe. This guy was so cool. Tilting his head to the side Naruto posed another question. "What did you do to become a missing-nin."

Looking at the blond Itachi allowed the Sharingan to flare. "I killed my whole clan." Itachi's voice never changed he said it like he was commenting on what color to paint his nails.

Kyuubi had been quiet throughout the exchange but looking at the man's eyes he began whispering to Naruto.

"Child he is an Uchiha, look at his eyes. That is the Sharingan a bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan."

"All of them?" Naruto asked quietly while nodding in acknowledgement to Kyuubi's words.

Why was the kid nodding? Itachi's brow furled in confusion at the boys actions. "I killed all but my younger brother."

"Why did you leave him alive?"

"His death was not necessary. Who are you nodding to?"

"Kyuubi." Naruto said before he could stop himself.

Itachi's brow furled a little more. Kyuubi? Was the kid crazy? Wait, no he'd heard that name before Kyuubi no Kitsune the demon that attacked the village and was sealed within a boy. So this was him huh, the demon vessel. "What is your name?"

"If you are going to ask someone's name you could say yours first."

Itachi sighed the kid was getting on his last nerve yet he kept putting up with him. "I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You are the jinchurinkan are you not? You house the nine-tailed fox demon."

"I do." Naruto said lifting his chin a bit. Gripping the kunai still in his hand a bit tighter Naruto watched the man for any hint that he intended harm to his person but the man just nodded the crease in his forehead evening out.

"I see."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard in the distance, looking towards the sound for a second Naruto found himself pressed tightly against a tree by his throat, his toes scraped the ground. Looking down into red eyes Naruto struggled.

Leaning in close to the blond Itachi ignored the struggling and let his eyes roam over his soft features. Getting closer until all blue eyes could see were red, Itachi spoke softly. "I will see you again sometime soon Naruto Uzumaki. Now forget what you have seen here and forget that you know me until that time comes you understand."

Naruto nodded as best he could with a hand around his neck.

Smiling Itachi released the boy, things were about to become a lot more interesting for him.

Coughing as he tried to regain his breath, Naruto looked up to yell at the man only to find him gone, looking to the side Naruto found that he'd taken the body as well leaving no hint that he'd even been there at all.

**End Mini Flashback**

Itachi positioned Naruto's back to face away from him. Sitting cross-legged behind the knelling youth Itachi opened the scroll over his lap and grasped the small blade tightly. "Now Naruto this will hurt slightly but I know you can bare the pain."

Nodding in response to Itachi's words Naruto became perfectly still.

"Kyuubi you are not to heal this, do you understand."

"Kyuubi says he understands Itachi."

Nodding Itachi brought the blade to Naruto's back and began, he careful carved a design into the smooth tan flesh.

Naruto grit his teeth at the pain, he was no stranger to suffering but being attacked and allowing someone to slowly carve up your skin were to different kinds of pains. They sat like that for a while, Itachi carving and Naruto baring it until finally Itachi stopped.

"Now Naruto this is the part that is really going to hurt."

Naruto said nothing he just nodded bracing himself for the pain.

Taking the now bloody blade Itachi pointed it downward towards the scroll and thrust it into the center. However, instead of tearing the scroll rippled and absorbed the blade. All was still before symbols and markings began to appear on the scrolls surface once the scroll was covered they began to glow black. Suddenly the markings on Naruto's back began to glow red. Doing a quick series of hand signs while muttering under his breath Itachi flattened out his fingers and pulled his right arm back until the tips were level with his eye before jabbing it forward and plunging his arm wrist deep into Naruto's back which rippled as well.

"ARRRHHHHH!!!" Naruto let out a sound between a roar and a yell as he felt Itachi's hand enter him.

With his arm within Naruto's body Itachi began pushing his chakra into the youth. Naruto's body shuddered as pain washed over it in waves, it felt as if Itachi was trying to rip out his soul.

Itachi knew that this was painful for the blond but it was necessary by the time he was through Naruto would be marked as his; he would also be more powerful then before. Itachi wasn't pushing chakra into Naruto's chakra system he was fusing his chakra into his blood. As his body made more blood the chakra will fuse with that also. Naruto's very DNA will hold traces of Itachi's chakra signature.

Having pushed the maximum amount of chakra inside of Naruto's blood; Itachi wretched his arm back out ripping another scream from Naruto's throat. The marks on Naruto back burned brighter before they and the scroll on Itachi's lap brushed into black flames. As they flames dissipated all that where left were the black markings on Naruto's back. The skin was smooth and unharmed. Reaching out a pale hand Itachi gentle stroked his fingers down the skin causing the marks to swirls and move much like what they were modeled after. Pressing his whole hand flat on Naruto's back the mark morphed and changed. Pulling his hand away Itachi stared at it. The beauty of the claim mark captivated him, thrilled him. It meant that Naruto was well and truly his.

"Are you done Itachi?" Naruto questioned into the silence, his voice slightly raspy from the now dulled pain.

"Hai It's done"

"What does it look like?"

Itachi didn't answer he just leaned back and looked at them, at the black etchings that were an exact replica of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

**End Flashback**

Naruto glared at Zabuza. The dumb ass was laughing it up filling the air with the sound of muffled evil cackles and it was really starting to grate on Naruto's nerves. His hand itched to pull out the scroll housing his blades. Since he seemed to like Itachi so much Naruto really wanted to use that one on him.

"Child you can't, they are not supposed to know you have such weapons or that your skill level is so advanced."

Naruto knew that Kyuubi was right but anger and annoyance were beginning to cloud his mind. He didn't care he just wanted Zabuza to shut up.

**TBC **

**Note: Itachi meets Naruto when he is ten about to be eleven and Itachi himself his fourteen. Itachi has already killed his clan and joined the Akatsuki.**

**So any questions please ask them. Next chapter soon.**

**Love ya, ;Pagan **


	7. Chimera

**Heya ;Pagan here with a new chappy. FINALLY!! I know it took forever, but I was in a bit of a rut and couldn't even seem to string together two descent sentences. That happens to me sometimes so please bare with me. However on the plus side when I did find my way out of my rut I updated this story first. :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, they helped me in finding my way out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Chapter 6**

'_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up'_

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Silence, everyone stared in shock at Naruto. The boy was hands were clenched into fists at his sides, one still holding a kunai, and his body seemed to shake with pure rage, his eyes were narrowed into slits as they regarded the man before him.

Zabuza was thrilled; the blond was turning out to be very entertaining. Who knew that his laughter would set him off like it did.

"Kit, calm down." Kyuubi could feel the anger churning through Naruto and knew that any second he was going to attack the stupid human with all he had. Kyuubi could care less about what the village would do, but he knew that Naruto didn't want to break his promise to Rin; the boy had even given up leaving with Itachi to fulfill the dying woman's wish. A decision he knew had pained the blond deeply.

**Flashback One month before Naruto returned to the village**

Naruto sat at the edge of a cliff, legs dangling carelessly over the edge. He was looking at the sky, which with the setting sun had turned a beautiful shade of reddish-orange, with splashes of pinkish-purple around the edges, which inched ever closer slowly over taking the other colors as time passed. Naruto had always liked sunsets, way more then sunrises, even though the colors the sky bled at that time were just as beautiful. There was just something about them that calmed Naruto's soul. Even though the night had never brought good things with it, in fact, most of the attacks on his person happened at night. However, the blond did not allow that to mar his appreciation of the setting sun. So Naruto sat alone, far away from the rest of his group, silently enjoying what the world had to offer him.

Jaraiya had announced that very morning that they were going back to the village and while Naruto had known that he was going to have too; eventually. He had not wanted to go so soon. He had a promise to keep however, and so he didn't complain. He'd simply nodded and then asked for some time to himself. Which of course lead to this moment with him sitting on the edge of a cliff.

Leaning forward Naruto looked over the edge at the water below; he smiled as he noticed how the calm water clearly reflected the sky. Leaning forward a bit more he saw his own appearance appear upon the surface.

"It looks like you're part of the sky, doesn't it?"

Shocked out of his contemplation, Naruto lost his already precarious grip on the edge and pitched head first towards the water. However, before the rest of his body could even begin to follow he was pulled back against a very warm surface. Tilting his head back, he found Itachi looking down at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Itachi spoke softly, nuzzling his cheek into Naruto's hair.

"Yes you did," Naruto countered as he made himself more comfortable in Itachi's arms, and settled in to watch the last few minutes of the sunset.

The two sat in silence, both of their legs now dangling over the edge, until the sky turned dark. Once it had Naruto carefully turned in Itachi's arms, opening his legs he settled one on each side of the raven, straddling him, before wrapping his arms around his neck.

Searching Naruto's eyes carefully, Itachi frowned, not liking the sadness he found there. "What is wrong Naruto?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Naruto tried to block that all-knowing gaze. Pressing his forehead into Itachi's chest Naruto began rubbing his head back and forth in a gesture he alone found soothing. "I'll tell you later Ita, when I'm ready."

Itachi nodded at Naruto's words as he rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back. Itachi was only this way to Naruto; no one else had ever gotten him to act this way. Soft; caring even, it was something that had originally surprised him. He'd never before felt the need to express such emotions, but as he and Naruto began meeting more and more, slowly learning different things about each other, something in him had changed. The blond had originally been nothing more then an interesting distraction, however, Itachi had soon realized that the blond allowed him to be himself. Naruto hadn't expected him to always be emotionless and strong, impenetrable. Neither had the blond expected him to laugh and smile, while conversing openly about himself. Naruto had expected nothing of him at all, and that had made all of the difference. Everyone Itachi had ever met, had expectations for him, often times expectations that were not his own.

Naruto had let him be free. Naruto had confessed once that he made him feel the same way; a comment which had pleased the raven immensely. Somewhere along the line Itachi realized that he could never, would never, let the blond go. And so Itachi had slowly changed their relationship from that of, dare he say friends, into something more, which eventually led to him laying claim to the blond. A decision that he knew he would never regret.

While Itachi's mind was lost in his thoughts, his body had some of its own. The hands which had been rubbing Naruto's back had slowly snuck under his black vest like shirt and were slowly inching the garment up revealing Naruto's smooth back to the night.

Naruto leaned back to allow Itachi to remove the shirt from his body before he himself went for the raven's ever present cloak. Pushing the garment off Naruto went for the mesh shirt next, wanting to feel Itachi's bare skin.

Itachi was pulled back to the present the moment his fingers encountered warm flesh. He felt the weight of his cloak leave his body followed swiftly by his shirt before Naruto pressed their chests together, slowly stroking his back in sweeping strokes.

"Naruto, show me."

Naruto's chakra flared lightly as the claim marks began appearing upon his back. Looking over the blond's shoulder Itachi took in the three totems visible upon that perfect skin before he stroked a hand over Naruto's back causing them to morph into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of rightness and completion that filled his person. Every time he hid the marks it felt like he couldn't find part of his soul.

Pressing an open mouthed kiss to the top of Naruto's bare shoulder, Itachi slowly worked his way around until he was lapping at the dip between Naruto's collarbones.

The blond let his head fall back as a flush stole up his neck and bled into his cheeks.

Running his hands up and down Naruto's side, Itachi slowly traced over every rib before settling his palms on Naruto's hips. Flexing his elegant fingers slightly Itachi grasped the blonds hips firmly before pulling them tighter against his own.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered out, voice slightly muffled from where his lips were pressed against tan skin. "You are mine, all of you, until the very last pulse." Pulling away Itachi looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "I will never let you go."

Naruto searched Itachi's eyes, before parting his lips, a soft question slipping out, "no matter what?"

"No matter what, you will always be mine," removing one hand from the blond's hip to once again run over the claim mark, Itachi pressed his face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed as he too pressed his face into Itachi's skin, bringing up his arms he wrapped them slowly around pale shoulders pulling the raven even closer. "Itachi, I'm leaving."

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter as he felt the pale body tense, lips stilling from where they had been lightly sucking his neck. "I have to go back to Konoha." Naruto kept talking not giving Itachi time to interrupt; he had to get it all out. "I have to Itachi, I promised Rin. I promised her I would join a team of my peers. I don't want to; I would never willingly leave you. But I promised,' Naruto's voice broke a little at this point, "I promised, I promised . . ."

Itachi listened as the blond kept repeating those two words over and over; his voice was so soft that the raven was sure if they hadn't been sitting so close he wouldn't know the blond was speaking at all. He knew that Naruto did this to prevent himself from breaking down and breaking his promise. The blond had never planed to go back to Konoha at all. Ever since he'd left at the age of four he'd planned only to return to destroy it. They had discussed it and Naruto was going to come with Itachi to the Akatsuki. Obviously that was not to be. And while Itachi wanted to keep the blond with him he'd promised him long ago that he would not hold him back from his goals. So he would let Naruto go back to the village but that in no way means that he would actually let the blond _GO. _Naruto would always be his.

Squeezing the blond's hip softly, Itachi once again resumed his exploration of the blond's skin. Kissing along his neck, Itachi slowly made his way up, over his jaw, along his chin, to claim chanting lips, effectively silencing Naruto. Sucking on Naruto's lower lips gently, Itachi sunk his teeth in, silently asking for entrance into the blond's mouth.

Parting his lips Naruto allowed Itachi in, moaning out softly as the ravens tongue slid across his calling for him to become an active participant in the kiss, a call he gladly answered. Itachi was being unusually gentle with him, not that the Uchiha couldn't be caring, it was just that when he gave into passion it usually seemed to burst out of him to inflame them both, like a force of nature, beautiful and untamable, dangerous with a small promise of violence. And Naruto loved it, craved it. He loved that when it was over he was almost always covered in some kind of reminder of the encounter, almost like a battle wound, be it a slight bruise in the shape of fingers at his hips or teeth marks on his shoulder, most times it was crescent shaped marks in his palms from where he'd clenched his hands or a busted lip from where he'd bitten it, both made in an attempt to not simple burst from the inside out from the pleasure Itachi made him feel. Now however, Itachi was just slowly feeling his skin seemingly content with just feeling it under his fingertips.

"Naruto I understand that you must go, but you will always be mine; you will always belong to me." Itachi said his lips brushed Naruto's as he spoke looking directly into blue eyes. After Naruto spoke in the affirmative showing he'd understand Itachi's words, Itachi sealed their lips together putting his tongue to better use then forming words. The raven's fingers found their way into the top of Naruto's pants, inching their way inside they began stroking the flesh they found there.

Naruto groaned as Itachi touched him, his finger were inches away from where he wanted them however. "Itachi go lower," complying with the blonds request Itachi pushed his hands all the way inside. Fingertips ghosted over Naruto's length already moist with his excitement.

"Ah . . .Ita touch me," Naruto murmured out voice husky with need. Itachi once again complied, removing one hand he undid the orange pants that even he couldn't convince Naruto to stop wearing as his other hand ran its fingers down the blond's cock from the base to the tip before sliding his fingers around it brushing his thumb over the head as he did so.

Naruto's mouth opened but nothing came out, the moans he wanted to emit were stuck in his throat. His eyes were open but they saw nothing. Closing his eyes Naruto ground his hips up as Itachi began stroking.

"Ah ita faster . . . go faster," Naruto groaned once again finding his voice. Itachi complied for a moment, enjoying Naruto moans as the blond thrust in time with his hand before he pulled his hand away from Naruto's flesh earning a whine of protest from the blond. Ignoring him Itachi prodded the blond into standing, after he had done so Itachi quickly stripped the pants away from his body and buttoning his own before pulling him back into his lap. Licking a path up his neck Itachi bit softly on his ear lobe. Taking both off their lengths into his hand Itachi stroked slowly.

"Mmm Itachi I want more," Naruto whispered nuzzling his face into Itachi neck as he grinded up into Itachi's hand. Pulling his hand from where it was slowly stroking the back of Itachi's neck Naruto brought his fingers to his mouth. Itachi watched silently as the blond suck on his own digits, he followed every movement of that hand with rapt attention as it exited pouty lips and disappeared behind the blond's body. Turning his attention to the Naruto's face he watched as his eye lids fluttered rapidly over eyes rolled back with pleasure. Leaning forward Itachi sealed his lips over Naruto catching every moan.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Itachi questioned as he broke the kiss moments later. Seeing Naruto nod a second before his hand reappeared Itachi pulled his hand away and grasp Naruto's hips, holding them steady he lifted the blond.

Naruto spread his legs out a little more and scooted closer; once he felt Itachi at his entrance he captured red eyes with his own before slowly lowering himself.

"_Shhiitttt_," Itachi hissed out as he felt Naruto's heat surround him, he buried his face in the blond's neck blocking out his pleasure thickened chuckles.

"Ah . . . Itachi move," Naruto commanded through his chuckles.

Itachi chuckled right back. "Me move? You're the one on top Naru or did you forget?"

Smiling softly Naruto ignored the question, no use telling Itachi that on his pleasure he had forgotten, mind focused only on the fact that Itachi was now inside him. Instead he opted to kiss the raven as he slowly lifted his hips sliding himself off of Itachi's cock until only the tip was left inside, looking into red eyes he smirked as he tighten himself around it, savoring Itachi's pleasure filled groan before lowering himself back down. Naruto repeated his actions tighten at random moments around the raven's tip and base as he moved steadily over him working them both toward the edge.

Itachi kissed the blond everywhere his mouth could reach; he sucked roughly on random patches of skin unable to resist leaving his mark upon Naruto body. The claim mark not being enough in this moment. He felt an urgency that hadn't been there before, one that had nothing to do with the pleasure he was currently drowning in. He needed to feel close to the blond to assure himself that they would see each other again. To assure himself that Naruto wouldn't forget that he belonged to him, with him, forever.

Naruto kissed Itachi softly; he saw the urgency in the raven's eyes and sought to reassure him. He knew he had succeeded when he felt Itachi hand sneak between their body and begin stroking him.

"Ugh . . .Ita . . .Itachi I can't . . .I." All words stopped as Naruto body began shaking in Itachi's arms, grinding down harshly he tighten around him once more taking the raven with him over the edge.

"_Naruto,_" Itachi breathed out as he rested his head against the blonds sweat dampened shoulder. He reached up a hand to brush the wet strands of hair from Naruto's face before looking up into blue eyes. "Naruto I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened, Itachi had never before said those words to him. He spoke of the blond belonging to him and possession and need, hell even of caring but never before of love. Naruto had known deep down the Itachi had but hearing it from the raven's own lips brought him a happiness he'd never felt before. Staring into those cherished eyes he smiled, "I love you as well Itachi."

Naruto didn't see Itachi again after that night and returned to Konoha.

**End Flashback**

Naruto's vision was fazing red before fazing out again. The stupid bastard in front of him really didn't understand how close he was to getting killed. After everything Naruto gave up to come back to this shit hole village and the dumb ass in front of him was trying to make it all for not. Which is exactly what it'll be if he comes and joins a team for only a few months and is then kicked out as a missing-nin.

"Zabuza," Naruto hissed out, his jaw clenched tight. His hand inched towards the pouch on the side of his leg, reaching in he replaced his kunai with a scroll. Looking into Zabuza's face he smiled, a smile full of malice and ill-intent. "Zabuza you said you wanted to see my strength did you not?"

Zabuza nodded as he watched the kid in front of him carefully he was becoming unpredictable in his responses. Hell, the kid sounded down-right pleasant even though his smile spoke the contrary.

Sasuke and the other's weren't sure what to make of Naruto at this point. Truth be told they'd only known him for a few months and they'd never been on a real mission before in which they had to engage in battle. However, the kid was coming off nothing like what they had assumed he'd be. His chakra signature was average at best and he seemed to be someone that would hang back from the fighting, yet with the way he was looking at Zabuza and the aura that was beginning to come off of him they had to rethink their earlier observation.

Of course Kakashi was under no such illusions, having heard all about the boy. He'd still been initially concerned about Naruto going up against someone like Zabuza but at the moment he seemed to be holding his own, however, if ever that seemed to change he wouldn't hesitate in protecting his student.

Seeing Zabuza's nod Naruto's smile turned even darker. Flicking his wrist he threw the scroll into the air. The scroll opened in a spiral forming a kind of tunnel which began to glow, than they saw it, a black object began emerging from it. As more of it was revealed they saw that it was in fact a blade. As it cleared the scroll it fell and imbedded itself into the ground in front of Naruto. All eyes were drawn to it, it was magnificent. The sunlight glinted off of the glossy surface; it stood at, at least four feet and seemed to be covered with intricate carvings that went straight through the blade letting them see through it. The hilt was slightly curved and when Naruto grasped it, it seemed to mold perfectly to his palm. There was only one problem; the ground around the blade seemed to be slowly decaying.

Grasping the hilt firmly Naruto pulled the blade out of the ground, once the tip cleared the ground there was a blinding flash of light. When the light cleared they saw that the ground appeared to be fine, the grass grew healthy and strong.

"This blade was a gift to me from someone closer to me then anyone else and its name is Chimera." Naruto stated manic glee more then obvious in his voice.

Zabuza stared at the blade there was just something about it, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it almost seemed as though the blade was alive. Tracing his eyes over it slowly he saw that the markings were actually words, tilting his head to the side Zabuza tried to read it. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong to find a blade so interesting but he couldn't help it, everything else seemed to just melt away. The markings seemed to be constantly changing almost as if the blade was talking. Taking an unconscious step forward Zabuza eyes widened as he read the script upon the blade before it bled away.

_Zabuza_

His name just flashed across the blade; focusing on it Zabuza saw more script appear.

_Zabuza Momochi _

What the hell was happening? The script kept appearing each time adding a word.

_Zabuza Momochi is_

_Zabuza Momochi is going_

_Zabuza Momochi is going to_

_Zabuza Momochi is going to DIE!_

Snapping out of his daze as the last word flashed across the blade, Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Naruto coming towards him, twisting to the side he narrowly avoided the sword aimed for his neck.

Naruto heard Zabuza grunt as Chimera sank deeply into his shoulder. Smiling Naruto viciously tore it out watching as blood immediately began pouring from the wound.

Kakashi and the others just watched confusion evident in their gaze. What the hell just happened? The moment that flash of light cleared Zabuza seemed to go into some sort of trance and began staring at Chimera intently. Or they should say the spot Chimera had been because even when Naruto had moved it his gaze stayed steady.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just saw. It wasn't the fact that Naruto had stabbed Zabuza in the shoulder that had him worried it was the manic smile on his face and the overly vicious way he tore the blade free.

Sakura was having similar belief problems. However, she was focused on the blood pouring from Zabuza's wound. She'd never seen so much, it seemed to repeat over and over in her head the blade entering his shoulder the very tip sticking out the back before being tore free causing Zabuza's body to rock with it. She unconsciously backed up a step fingers trembling around the kunai in her grasp.

Looking at the blood flowing from the wound Naruto's grin grew. He wanted this man's blood to spill and he was going to enjoy making it happen. Looking into Zabuza's eyes he allowed his vision to finally go red.

Zabuza shrugged off the pain in his shoulder. Picking up his blade with his good hand he prepared to rush Naruto. Looking up briefly into the blond's face he saw blue eye's haze over a red spiral appearing in each and then a fearful chakra began pulsating off of the youth.

Kakashi moved forward as soon as he felt the intensely dark aura fill the area. Moving to place a hand on the blond's shoulder he was forced to duck as Naruto turned his blade on him. "Naruto you must calm down," Kakashi said slowly carefully articulating each word. However Naruto didn't seem to be listening.

Seeing the blond momentarily distracted Zabuza made his move. Charging at Naruto he swung his blade around.

KIT BEHIND YOU!!

Tearing his gaze away from Kakashi Naruto turned around, seeing Zabuza coming towards him his eyes widened in realization. And then pain was tearing through his body. Bringing up Chimera he blocked the blade from cutting deeper into his flesh. He grunted and held tight even as his arm shook with the effort. The world seemed to slow down for Naruto, he lowered his gaze to take in Zabuza's blade, and he stared seemingly transfixed at where the weapon was attached to his body. At least three inches lay imbedded in his side from where Zabuza had clearly tried to tear him in half, the only thing stopping him was Chimera.

Zabuza pushed against the blade blocking him from cutting the blond in two. With the blood gushing from the wound he was surprised the kid had the strength. Growling low in his throat he pushed harder pleased to see it cut in another half an inch.

Naruto grunted as the blade cut deeper, his vision was fazing in and out but he fought against it. Gathering chakra into his arm he pushed back slowly pushing the weapon out of him. Feeling Zabuza push back harder he pushed even more chakra into his arm and biting his lip he shoved tearing the weapon free.

The moment the weapon left Naruto's flesh Kakashi attacked, moving with blinding speed only a ninja could possess he aimed a kunai at Zabuza's jugular, however before his weapon could enter it was deflected and two needles found home there instead.

Everyone stared in shock as Zabuza's body dropped lifelessly to the ground a cloud of dust rising from the impact.

Collapsing to his knees Naruto breathed in gasping breaths trying to focus as his vision blacked around the edges; Kyuubi's voice becoming louder in his head as he fought against falling into oblivion.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing? Stop fighting and sleep so I can heal you."

'Not yet Kyuubi,' Naruto stated even in his mind his voice sounded weak. 'What happened to Zabuza?'

"That's not important Naruto, I can't heal a wound this extensive while you're awake and if you don't give in soon you'll bleed to death." Kyuubi's voice was a harsh growl, didn't he understand his situation. Who the hell cared about that stupid human he was dead now anyway.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's words, even through the pain something was nagging at him. Those needles there was something about them. Lifting his head he saw another ninja appear an ANBU mask on his face.

Kakashi and the other's looked up as the ninja appeared next to Zabuza's body. "Who are you?" Kakashi questioned.

The figure turned his masked face towards them, just looking them over. "My name is not important; I am a Hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist and have been tracking Zabuza Momochi. It was my mission to capture him dead or alive." After that the boy turned away turning his attention to the body at his feet.

Kakashi said nothing more as the kid bent to gather the body; he knew it had to be disposed of.

Watching as the foreign ninja bent to lift the body Naruto felt eyes on him even through the mask. Turning to face the boy Naruto saw him start slightly in obvious surprise before he turned away lifted the body over his shoulder and in a whirl of wind, vanished. Even as he left, however, Naruto continued to stare at the spot he once stood, the nagging feeling coming even stronger there was something familiar about that ninja, his voice, his movements, yet still it evaded him.

Silence reined over the group for a moment before everyone seemed to move at once. Dropping their protective stances everyone raced for the fallen blond. Falling to their knees beside him they surveyed the damage. Blood pooled around him, more steadily flowing from the gaping wound in his side. His sword lay where it had fallen upon the ground at his side his hand hanging limply beside it. Yet the weapon seemed to be soaking the blood in as none marred it or flowed passed the point where it lay.

"Naruto are you alright, Naruto, Naruto?" Kakashi reached out gently trying to catch the blond's attention.

The other three stayed silent, all the ninja training had not fully prepared Sasuke and Sakura for a situation such as this. The blond was clearly on the verge of bleeding to death, his skin was pale and clammy and his breath came in short difficult gasps. Tazuna just watched unsure of what to do as guilt ate away at him, if this kid died it would be his fault.

Pealing off his shirt Kakashi slowly laid the blond back. Kakashi inched up his shirt trying to get a better look at the wound before pressing his own shirt to it in an attempt to stem the seemingly endless flow of blood.

Looking down at the blond they saw that his eyes still held red swirls in them before they faded away and blue eyes were covered up by heavy lids.

**TBC**

**Okay so it took me a super long time to get this out. Sorry as I explained above, I just didn't have it in me. However it was a long chapter so that's good right! RIGHT!**

**Anyway if you have any questions please ask.**

**Oh I almost forgot. A little Chimera lesson.**

**Chimera is Naruto's second blade, it has the ability to trap it's victims in a type of Genjutsu. This happens during the flash of light in which upon seeing it they are trapped. However it does always seem to have a faint Genjutsu aura at all times which accounts for them thinking that the ground was decaying away. Now it will only trap those that Naruto wants it to, to avoid getting his teammate trapped as well. There is more to this as the weapon does not just act on it's own and even if it didn't look like it, it does require chakra as well as hand sighs as it can do more then one technique and you're probably going 'but Pagan Naruto didn't do any hand signs' that will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Alright I hope you enjoyed it. Love Ya guys, ;Pagan**


	8. Discoveries

**Heya ;Pagan here with a new chapter. See I told you this one wouldn't take as long. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers you guys are awesome. You make me try harder to produce a good story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Chapter 7**

As Naruto passed out his mind entered his dreamscape. Immediately he was confronted by one very pissed off looking Kyuubi. Those crimson eyes bore murderously into his own long red hair swishing angrily behind him as he stocked up to Naruto. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to die is that it? You do know what happens if you die right? And hell, just think of Itachi he'd probably resurrect you just to kill you for dying on him. Dumb ass blond, you do know if you get resurrected I can't come back with you. Are you trying to kill me too? 

Naruto stayed quite throughout Kyuubi's rant just letting him vent. He knew he'd taken a huge risk but it was too late to do anything about it. Once it seemed as if Kyuubi had calmed down some, he tried to get his two cents in. "Kyuubi I know you're mad but I just couldn't let go of the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. That hunter-nin and those needles just seemed so familiar I had to stay awake long enough to try and figure it out." Shrugging then Naruto added, "Besides I knew if I was in too much danger you'd force me to sleep so you could heal me."

Feeling a bit better now that he'd gotten an explanation, Kyuubi sighed and sat Indian style on the floor Naruto immediately laid down placing his head in the demon's lap and closed his eyes. The fighting along with the chakra needed for Chimera and the blood lost had made him tired in mind as well as body.

Itachi, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about him. Falling asleep Naruto was bombarded with memories in the shape of dreams.

**Memory/Dream 14 months ago**

"Kyuubi this isn't working."

"You need to concentrate kit, just close your eyes and imagine the signs within your head, the faster you can imagine them the faster you can attack. You humans believe that you have to make hand signs for everything however you do not. The mind is a powerful thing, it controls everything you do. The mind has already done all the hand signs before your arms have even moved so let's just cut that useless procedure out. If you master this, your enemies won't be able to predict your attacks and you can use one jutsu after another in rapid succession." Kyuubi sighed to himself within the confines of Naruto's mind. He and the kid have been at this for the better part of seven hours, however, they were no closer to getting it down. Naruto hadn't been able to do even the simplest of jutsus. It was as if the kid couldn't let go of the physical parts involved. He couldn't seem to grasp the fact that they really weren't necessary.

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes allowing himself to imagine the hand signs required for the jutsu. His arms and fingers twitched and he had to fight the impulse to make the signs into a physical reality. He worked slowly making sure he'd mentally grasped each sign before moving on to the next, finally as he envisioned the last one he opened his eyes and muttered the words required. When nothing happened Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi this really isn't work-"

The rest of Naruto's sentence was cut off as a large flare of chakra laced wind caused him to be thrown back against the tree behind him. Opening his eyes which had closed upon impact Naruto gasped, the tree in front of him was being ripped apart by vicious cuts of wind, they sliced mercilessly into the trunk until they tore right through it, causing what was left to go crashing heavily to the ground as they died down before disappearing completely.

Naruto was silent as he blinked then blinked again. Suddenly he began grinning like a mad man as he jumped to his feet and began to jump around. "Kyuubi I did it. Did you see?"

"Yeah kit I saw, that was good. However, I also saw you get hit by your own jutsu. You need to be careful of how much chakra you use as well. You have a tendency of using more then if you were making physical signs also we need to work on your chakra molding it needs to be a little more delicate for this. That way you can use the least amount while still getting the best result. All in all however I am proud of you Naruto. One more thing, to fully master this you need to incorporate saying the jutsu in your head to activate it, it takes away the element of surprise if your enemy hears you say it even if they didn't see any hand signs."

Naruto nodded in response to Kyuubi's words as he still grinned at nothing. He was quite satisfied with himself, after working at it for so long he'd finally made progress.

"Well wasn't that interesting."

Whipping around Naruto took in the hooded figure before him, the voice had sounded familiar; however, the blond couldn't for the life of him figure out where he'd heard it before.

"Did you really forget me Naruto? If I hadn't ordered you too I'm pretty sure my feelings would be hurt."

"Haha, like you have any."

Turning his head slightly to the right Naruto saw another cloaked figure emerge from the surrounding forest.

"I wouldn't provoke him Deidara." Another figure murmured as he emerged from Naruto's left.

Looking at the figures surrounding him, Naruto searched his mind for when he could have met these men that obviously seemed to know him. Looking closely at their matching cloaks the image of a dead man crashing into a tree followed by shocking red eyes flashed through his mind. "Itachi Uchiha," the name dropped mindlessly from his lips.

"Ah, so you do remember, how wonderful." Reaching up Itachi slowly pulled the hood from his head revealing his face to the blond's eyes.

As the other two followed his example; Naruto glanced between them taking in a long haired blond to his right and a short haired redhead to his left. "Who are they?" He questioned as his eyes once again fixed upon Itachi.

"The one to your right is Deidara and the other Sasori; they are . . . friends of mine."

At this the blond one began jumping around a smile of pure glee taking over his features. "Yea, did you hear that Sasori, Itachi called us friends, ne, I bet you we're his very first ones. Aw, I bet that means Itachi _loves_ us, ne Itachi do you love us, do you. I knew you did, how could you resist two such good looking men. Ha, you can't." Deidara seemed to lapse into silence for a moment as he drew a large quantity of air into his lungs before he began skipping around singing. 'Itachi loves us this I know because he fucking told us so . . ."

Glancing at Itachi Naruto noticed that he'd developed a very interesting twitch above his right eye.

"Deidara," Sasori noticing Itachi's twitch as well tried to get the blond's attention.

". . . Now he'll fuck us good and hard . . ."

"_Deidara_," the guy was going to die.

". . . and totally wreak our backyards, Ahhhh!!"

Deidara struggled from where he was pinned to a tree by a set of kunai.

"Now Deidara," Itachi began in a carefully controlled voice. "Why don't you stop talking now so that I don't have to explain to leader why we're one man short when Sasori and I get back."

Naruto just looked at them for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing, the pleasant sound filling the air. "You three are ridicules. Aren't you all supposed to be missing-nins."

"Not _supposed_, are." Sasori replied, watching Itachi who had a very strange look on his face since hearing Naruto laugh.

"Yeah well, aren't missing-nins _supposed _to be bad-asses or something. You know feared by the masses and all that."

"We are feared by the masses," Sasori replied again smiling pleasantly at the relaxed and happy blond.

"Naruto," Itachi cut in. "How did you do that jutsu?"

"Huh?"

"That jutsu you didn't use any hand signs." Itachi stated. Itachi hated having to ask but he wasn't so arrogant that he'd sacrifice not knowing just to save face.

"Oh, that's what Kyuubi and I are working on right now; he says that hand signs are unnecessary." Naruto replied happily.

"Who is Kyuubi?" Deidara questioned.

Flashing him a warning glance Itachi turned his attention back to Naruto. "Why aren't they needed?"

"Can't tell you that," Naruto said a shit-eating grin on his face. "Kyuubi says that you Uchihas copy jutsus using you Sharingan, just by seeing me make hand signs you can foresee and mimic my attack. However, this is harder for you if you never see it coming."

"Interesting," Itachi murmured. The raven found this interesting even if what the blond was saying didn't apply to him, if he wanted his jutsu he'd just go in his mind and take it. Itachi assumed a relaxed pose as he leaned against a tree watching the blond. "However, I have to wonder, are you planning to attack me, _Naruto_?"

Laughing Naruto smiled at the raven, "Don't get your cloak in a twist Itachi, I just like being prepared for anyone, beside you did say you kept your brother alive. What if I plan on killing _him_?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the raven.

"For what reason?" While it was clearly asked in the form of a question it was spoken in a voice that clearly demanded an answer.

"He does live in Konoha doesn't he?" Naruto asked conversationally, rocking back on his heels.

Itachi didn't answer knowing one was not required.

"And one day," Naruto continued moving closer to the raven until they stood toe to toe. "I plan on killing everyone in that village."

"I like this kid," Deidara called in a sing-song voice.

Ignoring him Itachi searched the blond's eyes carefully. The kid was serious he could see it in his gaze, in his stance and the set of his jaw. He really meant to destroy Konoha. Filled with a strange pride in the blond, Itachi allowed a smirk to appear upon his face. "Is that so?"

"It is so," Naruto boosted a smile appearing upon his lips, "what do you think of that Itachi, hmm, and you never answered what if I kill your brother?"

Itachi's smirk widened as he shrugged, "Maybe by then his death will be necessary."

Naruto was surprised and it showed on his face, he'd been expecting Itachi to begin threatening him to stay away from his brother but that clearly wasn't going to be the case. "Ah, I remember you told me last time his death wasn't necessary, was is that?"

"There was nothing to gain from it, my brother is disgustingly weak and killing him would have been nothing more then an embarrassment to myself."

Naruto nodded at these words. He had more questions but he stored them away. He didn't want to push to far.

Sasori and Deidara watched the two interact in silence. Itachi had never allowed anyone so close and yet for the last few minutes he and the blond have been talking standing toe to toe. If anyone else got that close he would have put a kunai through them by now. Not only that but they were talking about a topic that none of the Akatsuki dared bring up.

Shrugging and moving away from Itachi Naruto turned his back on him only to smile over his shoulder. "I can't tell you how but I will show you my jutsu and you can tell me if you can copy it. Okay? This is not only for you but anyone that attacks."

Nodding Itachi moved away from the tree and activated his Sharingan watching carefully. As he watched whips of chakra laced wind twirled around the blond before piercing the tree in front of him and ripping it to shreds. He could feel the Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes trying to copy but as the jutsu died away he realized he wasn't able to. Without the name of the jutsu along with the required hand signs he could not copy the jutsu. He blinked his eyes into focus as Naruto came to stand before him.

"Well? How bout it could you copy?"

Shaking his head no, Itachi watched silently as Naruto's eyes lit up pure joy taking over his features.

Smiling Naruto spun away from Itachi grinning up at the sky. 'Did you here that Kyuubi? They can't copy and I was able to do it without saying the jutsu out loud.'

"I know kit. I'm proud of your control also it was a lot better this time. Now let's try with the Elemental Blade as well. I want you to try and do jutsus using what you just learned."

Nodding at Kyuubi's words Naruto walked to the center of the clearing and held his hand out over the ground. The others watched as a pile of mud seemed to rise from the earth before sliding away and revealing a very colorful sword. Grasping it Naruto smiled and twirled it a few times before tightening his grip.

"What's that?" All three asked at once.

"This is my Elemental Blade, I made it. I always have it with me but when I train it's easier if I take it off."

"_Really_," Itachi was very interested; if the blond knew how to use a blade then he could be the solution to one of their problems. Turning to the other two, he pulled his hood up. "Sasori unpin Deidara, we are leaving."

Naruto watched as the others got ready to go; he didn't want them to leave just yet as he enjoyed their company. Looking over at Itachi he saw the raven disappear a moment before he felt a body press up behind him, warm breath fluttering past his ear. "I will see you again Naruto." Then they were gone.

**End Flashback/Dream**

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto lifted his head from Kyuubi. Rubbing his eyes softly with a cuteness one would never put to him he blinked groggily. "How long have I been here?"

"Well you've been here about twelve hours, in real time I'd say two days."

Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's words as he stood up stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. "Am I all healed, Kyuu?"

"Yes, you were finished half a day ago." Kyuubi stayed seated on the floor just watching the blond. Contrary to popular belief demons needed sleep too and he'd stayed up healing Naruto. Suffice to say he was tired.

Turning to look at the redhead Naruto knelt before him. "Thanks a lot Kyuubi." Leaning forward he kissed the demon softly on the lips before straightening up. "I'll see you later kay."

Kyuubi waved him way as he rose from the floor and disappeared into the gloom that was Naruto's dreamscape. Smiling softly after him Naruto's body faded.

~*~

Kakashi watched as Naruto finally opened his eyes. He and the others had already arrived at Tazuna's home. They'd been in a frenzy ever since the boy passed out. After binding his wounds as best they could they'd taken off towards the bridge builder's home, making it there in record time.

**Flashback about two days ago**

Kakashi slammed into an empty back room within Tazuna's home. Rushing over to the mat on the floor he carefully deposited his burden on to it. Snapping out orders for water and bandages he began pealing Naruto's blood soaked clothes from his body, piling them along with his weapons bag, nearby. Turning as Sakura came rushing in with the requested items he caught Sasuke in his peripheral, said raven stood nearby Naruto's Chimera clutched tightly within his grasp.

"Sasuke put the blade down and come help me, Sakura leave but stay nearby incase we need you." Both hurried to comply with his orders, Sasuke arrived at his side just as the door closed behind Sakura.

"We need to clean the blood off of him and clean out his wound." Kakashi explained, as he carefully moved around to Naruto's other side so he could have better access to his injury.

Nodding Sasuke took up a damp cloth and began wiping the blood from his teammate's body. As he worked he altered between watching what he was doing and watching Kakashi. The man was currently poking at Naruto's wound with a cloth of his own trying to clean the blood away enough to get a good look at the damage. Kakashi himself was covered in blood; it covered his bare chest and stomach, soaking his pants in places.

Soon enough the blood was gone and the wound revealed to their eyes. Upon seeing it Sasuke promptly vomited. It was horrendous; he was surprised the kid was alive at all.

Kakashi didn't blame his student for having such a reaction. The blond's body was practical dismembered from the cut; they realized now that the two half of his body were tilted at weird angles pulling the wound open even more revealing torn and bleed organs. If he was a lesser man he would have been throwing up also. Telling Sasuke to pull himself together, Kakashi readjusted Naruto's body pulling the torn parts of flesh together; they needed to sew him up. However, if Kakashi was honest with himself he had a feeling even that might not be enough, they needed a medic-nin because there was no way for him to stop the internal bleeding. Accepting the needle and thread Sasuke handed him, he moved to put it to Naruto's flesh.

Kakashi opened his eye's from where he'd been thrown against the wall, before he could even touch the blond a flare of red chakra had thrown him clear across the room. Looking over at him his eyes widened to find the blond's body was completely incased in red chakra, in moved and flowed around his body. Whenever him or Sasuke tried to get close however they were once again thrown back. So they settled down to wait.

**End Flashback**

The red chakra had disappeared hours ago leaving the blond's body completely unmarred. Now Kakashi was just waiting for Naruto to awaken.

Sitting here observing Naruto's sleeping form; Kakashi was forced to admit to himself an undeniable but decidedly unwelcome truth.

The boy was perfection.

With his body healed, his eyes were treated to the sight of a lithe tan body wrapped in satiny skin. The longish blond hair fell over his shoulders, a few strands curled around a dusky nipple drawing his eyes to it. The rest of his hair was fanned out over the pillow making him appear sinfully pure. His lips while being a bit cracked from dehydration were still plump and completely kissable to his way of thinking.

That was the problem he shouldn't be thinking this way about his student. He was a pervert but this was a new one even to him.

Seeing the blond begin to shift in the beginnings of awakening, Kakashi cut off his thoughts.

Naruto's opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling for a few moments before turning his head to look at Kakashi. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Kakashi-sensei where is everyone?"

Looking at him Kakashi smiled before moving closer. "They are out training trying to build their chakra control. I told them I would stay here with you."

Naruto nodded, "and where is here?"

"We are in Tazuna's home," The jounin explained.

Again Naruto nodded before slowly rising into a sitting position. One thing he loved about Kyuubi healing him was that he wasn't tired afterwards. He always woke up as if he just been sleeping and had never been injured. Not caring in the least that he was nude he rose from the mat and went for his pack which he'd spotted in the corner, Chimera propped next to it.

Kakashi watched every move he made unable to help himself; his gaze only breaking as Naruto pulled on his last glove now completely dressed.

Naruto said nothing even as he noticed Kakashi's blatant staring. Finished dressing he picked Chimera up as he rummaged through his stuff and pulled out a scroll, once the sword was once again stored inside he turn to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei can we go met up with the others?"

"Are you sure you up to it Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine, besides I don't want to train I just want to go outside."

Nodding Kakashi rose from his seat on the floor and together they went out of the room.

**~*~**

Naruto sighed as he flopped back on the forest floor. He'd separated himself from the group; he needed a bit of time to himself. He'd totally and completely lost control of himself when he fought Zabuza. Itachi would not be pleased if he knew; he'd always told Naruto that it was important to keep a level head no matter what. Not only because it was important as a ninja but also because Itachi knew just what kind of damage one of his blood wraths could cause if he let himself go completely. This time though he'd had more damage done to himself then Zabuza. Okay so Zabuza was dead, however it wasn't him that killed him. Looking up as he heard foot steps heading his way, from the chakra signature he could tell it was Sasuke, and sure enough a moment later the raven emerged from the trees.

"What are you doing over here?" Sasuke asked settling down next to the blond. The kid intrigued him. He was obviously more skilled then he led any of them to believe, not only that but he'd healed freakishly fast. Also while he was fighting Zabuza his chakra signature had exploded at one point becoming one of the highest Sasuke had every felt and now it was weaker then his.

Naruto raised a pale eyebrow at the raven's question not really thinking it was any of his business. "I'm lying in the grass."

Sasuke frowned, "I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I meant why are you just lying in the grass?"

Shrugging as best he could with his hands behind his head Naruto sighed, "Just thinking." The two lapsed into silence before Naruto broke it a few minute later. "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Hn, what?"

"Who do you want to kill?" While he already knew the answer to this question Sasuke didn't know that. He really wanted to know Sasuke's feelings on the matter; he wanted to gage how serious he was about killing Itachi and his feelings on the matter.

Sasuke was silent for a moment; he had questions he wanted to ask Naruto as well so it was only fair he answered some himself. "My older brother Itachi."

The voice Sasuke had responded in was so low Naruto had to lean forward a bit to hear him. "Do you hate him?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You really don't now?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask." 'Lie,' Naruto said adding frustration to his voice.

Sasuke was a bit surprised; everyone in the village knew that Itachi, one of the village's most prized ninjas, had killed his family. Then again maybe Naruto didn't, no one even knew that the blond had existed until he was put on their team. "He killed my clan, everybody. He slaughtered them all for no reason."

"I'm sure Ita-kun had a reason," Naruto muttered more to himself then Sasuke, his brow furled in thought.

"What?"

Looking up Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes trained on his face. "I said I'm sure he had a reason."

"Yeah," Sasuke snapped his voice going cold. "He said he did it to be more powerful." What the hell was with this kid, what kind of response was that? When someone tells you their family was killed you don't say maybe the killer had a good reason, you say I'm sorry for your lose or some shit.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for moment. He could tell that Sasuke thought Itachi was demented if that was his reason for killing his clan, power. However, Naruto could understand that. He knew all about the pursuit of strength. The longer he looked at Sasuke the harder his eyes became and when he finally spoke his voice was hard and unrelenting. "Do _you_ desire power Sasuke?"

Looking at Naruto part of Sasuke wanted to flinch away from the looking in his eyes. He pushed the desire back. He was surprised by Naruto question. Now that he thought about no one had ever asked him that before. However that did not mean he didn't already know the answer. "Yes."

"Do you truly?" Naruto persisted.

"Yes," Sasuke bit out. He didn't like people questioning his responses.

"No you don't."

"What?" Sasuke head snapped back as if Naruto outburst had been a physical attack.

Naruto was starting to get pissed. The kid did not know what the pursuit of true strength was. "You do not desire power. If you did you would not speak as if slaughtering to obtain it was ludicrous."

"What are you talking about dobe, of course it's ludicrous."

Naruto's jaw tightened at the insult.

Sasuke's voice was rising with each exchange. Was the kid freaking mental. "Who the he-"

"You are wrong," Naruto snapped cutting him off. "It is not ludicrous; you desire power to slaughter your brother how do you plan to obtain it?"

Sasuke answer was immediate, "by training as a ninja."

"Wrong, if it was that easy all ninjas would be just as powerful. You will grow more powerful by killing an enemy stronger then yourself. Each time you do you take away something from the battle. Maybe you are faster, more strategic, more _ruthless_. Either way it will make you stronger." Naruto breathing was becoming choppy as he got worked up.

Sasuke nodded slowly the words making a bit of sense. "That is true I guess."

Nodding as well Naruto looked at him, the look in his eyes becoming calculating. "Then what is the difference from slaughtering strangers and what your brother did?"

Sasuke gasped shocked at the question; surging to his feet he began shouting. "That's just it I will kill strangers not my own family."

Naruto's voice was vicious as he said words that cut into the young Uchiha. "So you will take the lives of someone else's family to obtain power. If I had to say I would think your brother had more mercy then you."

The fight went out of Sasuke at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that while you will coldly kill the family of other's leaving countless feeling the sadness you know so well your brother killed his own. Saddening only himself and you. He is more merciful, he did not cause others to suffer for his ambitions and his sacrifice was greater fore he will carry the weight of this deed forever."

Sasuke's hands tightened into fist, he slowly shook his head in response to Naruto's words. He didn't want to hear them or acknowledge the fact that they made sense to him. Looking at Naruto he sent him a poisonous glare, his voice dripping venom. "You don't fucking know shit, so don't preach to me. He's a fucking killer don't defend him to me. I didn't even ask for your crap ass opinion did I?" Then Sasuke was gone stomping his way back to the others.

Watching as he disappeared through the trees Naruto sighed. He wasn't sorry about what he said. The kid didn't understand true hatred and the need for revenge. His hatred for Itachi was nothing compared to Naruto's for the village. The blond wasn't worried, with hatred like that Sasuke would never become strong enough to kill his brother.

"You were a little hard on him?"

"So you finally decided to talk to me." Naruto stated not even moving from his spot on the ground. He'd known he was being watch for the better part of two hours now by the hunter-nin that had killed Zabuza.

Slowly moving forward the boy stopped a little away from the blond. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend _Nari_?"

'Nari, the only person that ever called him Nari was', gasping Naruto surged to his feet and ripped the mask from the boys face, "_Haku."_

**Some where underground in the Village Hidden In The Clouds.**

A tall body moved restlessly around a darkened room. Something was wrong he knew it. There was only one reason for him to feel that much of his chakra return to him; Naruto had lost an exceedingly large amount of blood.

Making one more circle around the room the body moved toward the door. Fuck it he was going to go see his blond.

**TBC**

**Yeah this chappy is all finished. **

**So any questions and comments please share.**

**Love ya, ;Pagan**


	9. To fulfill A Dream

**Heya ;Pagan here with another chapter. **

**Thank all of you so much for your reviews they really do mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Important Note**

**Incase anybody was wondering when Naruto is hanging out with the others on a normal day to day basis he is a calmer version of the Naruto from the Anime. This is why when he demonstrates trait that the other view as not his own (such as viciously stabbing Zabuza, and giving off cold blood hungry grins) they are so shocked and are unsure what to make of his behavior. This is where they begin to see that the Naruto they think they know is not who the blond really is at all.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful boy in front of him. Haku had always been pretty but now he had an extremely feminine beauty to his features that Naruto found breathtaking. Moving forward the blond pulled the boy into his arms and squeezed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Nari." Haku whispered into the blond's ear.

"Where have you been?" The blond questioned as he pulled away.

Looking into Naruto's eyes Haku smiled, he really had missed him. He'd stayed with Naruto for two years after the blond saved him, however when he was eight he'd decided that he wanted a place for himself. He wanted to be selfish and find someone just for himself, Naruto had understood and when the adults were asleep he'd helped Haku sneak out and after a quick hug and a soft goodbye the boys had parted ways. After traveling a bit by himself Haku had come across Zabuza. The man had seen him defending himself from a couple of bandits and taken a liking to him. He'd asked him to come with him, to fight for him, to stay with him. It was then that a weight Haku didn't know was pressing on his heart was lifted and he'd found himself agreeing and going with Zabuza.

However, even with his time spent with the missing-nin he'd never forgotten about Naruto or his group who had taken care of him and welcomed him in with open arms.

Opening his mouth to answer Haku found himself cut off.

"Naruto lets go we're going back."

Hearing Kakashi's yell Naruto turned back to Haku. "Meet me here tonight alright." After seeing the brunette's nod he turned and pushed his way back through the trees taking Sasuke's earlier path.

**~*~**

Naruto observed the sleeping forms around him carefully. He studied the way their chests rose and fell looking for any inconsistencies before watching as their eyes twitched in R.E.M sleep. Finally satisfied that they really were asleep he rose from his bed and after quickly making a clone to take his place he slip from the room.

Cracking open one eye Kakashi watched as the blond slipped from the room. Glancing back at what he knew was a clone he too made one and slipped from the room.

**~*~**

Naruto laughed at Haku's words, they were back in the forest and had been talking for a good hour and a half already. However Naruto knew it was time to get down to matters more important then catching up.

"Haku," as soon as Naruto had the attention he required he continued. "Where is Zabuza?"

There was a stifling silence as the two old friends looked at each other, eyes guarded.

"What do you mean Nari?"

Naruto's eyes became cold hard blue. "You will find Haku that I have less patience for stupid things. Now where is Zabuza?"

Studying the blond Haku finally sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to him Naruto obviously already knew the truth. "How did you know?"

"You belong to no village which means that you cannot be a hunter-nin for the village hidden in the mist. If this is so then you could not have killed Zabuza because there was no reason for you too. Therefore I have to conclude you were protecting him. Being already heavily injured and distracted by me Kakashi's kunai would have hit it's mark and killed him. You deflected it preventing that from happening, there is no point in doing this if you were really going to kill him. So you must have given him a temporary death. So I will ask again, where is Zabuza." Naruto wasn't playing nice anymore. It didn't matter that Haku was a friend, a person like him. He needed to converse with Zabuza and he couldn't allow anyone to stand in his way.

Seeing the mood Naruto was in Haku knew that he wasn't going to back down from the issue. However Haku knew Naruto, Naruto protected him and gave him a place to belong until he'd eventually left to be with Zabuza. He knew he could trust the blond that Naruto wouldn't betray him. None of that meant he wasn't going to question him first. "Why do you need him Naruto? If you want my help I wish to be filled in. We are not little anymore I will not just blindly follow."

Leaning back on his palms Naruto smiled, he knew Haku and if the brunette was asking questions that meant that he was already on board he just wanted the particulars.

When Haku saw Naruto's smile he knew instantly the blond was up too no good. It wasn't his regular happy smile, no this one was full of malice and bloodlust. His canines seemed longer and when he let the smile fall they dug into his plump bottom lip. His eyes were slightly glazed and held a red tint. Haku could feel the chakra churning through Naruto as well restless in it's need to be used. Naruto wasn't looking at him at this point but off into space. Finally after some minutes the blond moved his eye back to him and began to speak in a voice not quite like his own, it was a little deeper, colder.

This Naruto was definitely not the same Naruto he had left behind.

"Haku, you are strong there is no denying that fact. Zabuza is also strong and I have need for strong people."

"Why?"

Naruto looked away again, "to fulfill a dream." He'd said it almost wistfully.

Shifting a bit Haku looked up towards the night sky, "what dream?"

"You don't remember Haku. What is my one and only dream?"

Focusing back on the blond Haku sighed. "That is still what you long for?" Turning back to him Naruto nodded. "I thought that you would no longer want that, that over the years you would find someone precious and your dream would change."

Smiling softer this time Naruto moved closer to Haku and took his chin in his hand making the brunette look at him. "I did find someone precious and this is also his desire. Together with your help and the help of others we will fulfill our dream." He released Haku's chin but continued to hold his gaze. "We will fulfill yours as well. I know that you and Zabuza long for more then being mercenaries especially if you have to work for men like Gato. I know you want more then to constantly travel with no place to call your own. Also I know that deep in your heart as well as in my own is the desire to stay together and not part like we did so many years ago. You are the brother I never had."

Haku was silent as he listened to Naruto's words. It was not like the blond to talk like this, just more proof that the blond had changed. However, everything he said had been true. Also it was not as if Haku was against Naruto's dream, on the contrary he was all for it. It was just that he'd wanted something more for the boy that he too considered a brother. Finding himself rising he held out a hand to the blond. "Come I will take you to Zabuza."

Reaching up a clasping Haku's hand Naruto rose and in an instant the two were off moving silently through the night.

**~*~**

Kakashi moved from where he'd been watching them. He stood there for sometime just thinking.

So Zabuza was alive, he found this to be very intriguing. Also Naruto's actions were questionably at best. Now normal genin shouldn't be sneaking out and meeting supposed hunter-nins much less making plans to recruit him as well as a missing-nin into some sort of pre-formed group. Also the Naruto he saw down there was not the Naruto the blond had been showing to the people of the hidden leaf village. No, that Naruto was mostly silent yet still nonthreatening. And when he did speak it was always given in a happy voice and a smile. The Naruto he saw just know was serious and mature almost. His eyes were cold and his body language spoke of a person who would not hesitate to kill and would probably enjoy it. He understood what Rin was talking about now; he really wasn't like boys his age. Also if his fight with Zabuza was any indication his bloodlust was certainly strong.

He didn't know what to think of the kid anymore. He was a constant contradiction.

Kakashi sighed lightly before he turned and headed back towards Tazuna's home.

**~*~**

Soon Naruto and Haku arrived at a spot on the edge of the forest. Naruto watched as Haku moved forward and lifted some sort of trapped door and began descending down into it. Following suit the blond found himself in a dimly lit hallway. Following the brunette further in they soon came to a door which Haku promptly pushed open and stepped through.

"So where have you been Haku?"

Turning his head Naruto saw that the question had come from the bed. Moving forward he saw that Zabuza was propped against the headboard a bandage wrapped around his shoulder where Chimera had pierced him. Naruto stood silently just watching as Haku went over and began conversing silently with Zabuza whose eyes had been resting on him. After sometime Haku stepped away and motioned for Naruto to come forward.

Moving closer to the bed Naruto sat in a chair beside it and leaned back making himself comfortable.

"You are awfully relaxed gaki; I did try to kill you a few days ago you know." Zabuza said.

Naruto just shrugged, "And I tried to kill you, however as you can see I'm doing fine while you . . ." Naruto trailed off and just raised an eyebrow.

Zabuza growled he could see that, that was very much the case. The blond appeared to be as fit as ever.

Not waiting to hear Zabuza's response to his jab Naruto jumped right into the issue at hand. "Zabuza I am not here to chit-chat I am in need of your services."

Shifting a bit to sit better against the headboard Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yes really, yours and Haku's to be exact. You are both strong and skill ninjas not only that but you are ruthless as well. I have a goal that I wish to be met and for that to happen I need ninja such as yourself."

"And what is this goal." Zabuza asked. This boy just got more interesting. He was certainly not like the one he fought before.

Looking Zabuza in the eye Naruto graced him with the same smile Haku had seen earlier. "My goal is to destroy Konoha."

Letting out a bark of laughter Zabuza watched Naruto clearly amused by the blond's words. "Why would you want to do that? Not that I'm against a good slaughter."

"I hate everyone besides my old companions that are from the village hidden in the leaves. One day with or without your help I will destroy that village." Naruto moved his gaze to the ceiling. "Ah I can see it now, the buildings will burn, the streets will be stained crimson, and the villagers will cry out for mercy and redemption."

"And will you give it to them."

Snapping his eyes back to Zabuza, the missing-nin could see they were as cold as his own. "I know of neither."

Zabuza smiled he really liked this kid. He had a healthy bloodlust for one so young it almost reminded him of himself. "So what exactly do you want from me."

"I wish to make use of your strength in helping me destroy the village. So are you in or out."

Zabuza grinned already the aura of bloodlust was pouring off of him. "I'm in."

Naruto grinned. "Wonderful." Rising he went around and hugged Haku. "I must go back now however I will be in contact." Walking towards the doorway Naruto was stopped by Zabuza's next words.

"Not so fast gaki, what about Gato?"

Turning to regard the two over his shoulder Naruto smiled once again. "Do not worry about that, Gato is no longer of importance. You are free to leave this place if you wish I will find you when the time is right." Then he was gone.

**~*~**

A few hours later saw a blood spattered Naruto sneaking back into Tazuna's home.

**~*~**

Naruto was awoken by the sounds of shuffling around the room. Sitting up he stretched and yawned. "What are you doing?"

Turning to look at him Sasuke glared. "I'm packing up my stuff what does it look like." He snapped.

Naruto mentally sighed; the raven was obviously still put out by their previous conversation. "Why, are we leaving?"

"Yes we are."

Turning his head Naruto saw Kakashi and Sakura enter the room. He smirked as Sakura blushed as she viewed his bare chest. "Why? I thought we were supposed to stay and protect the bridge builder until his work was finished."

Leaning against the wall Kakashi locked eyes with him. "Yes we were _supposed_ too, however, that is no longer necessary. We were protecting Tazuna from people such as Zabuza who worked for a man named Gato. However since Zabuza is dead we don't need to worry about him."

"And Gato?"

Kakashi watched Naruto's face closely as he said the next part. "And Gato and all who worked for him were found brutally slaughtered this morning in their hideout."

Naruto's eyes widened in 'shock', "Really well how the hell did that happen?"

"No one knows," Sasuke snapped. "Now just get your ass up so we can go home will you."

Shrugging Naruto rose and began dressing. He totally ignored Kakashi's watchful gazes, Sakura's lust filled glances, and Sasuke's fry-you-on-the-spot glares.

A few days later saw them back in Konoha.

**TBC**

**This chappy was a short one I know. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Well hope you enjoyed. So any question or comments as always please share. **

**Love ya, ;Pagan**

**By the way, I meant to mention this last chapter but I have an ItaSasuNaru fic out called Uchih-Ahh so if you're interested please check it out. **


	10. Embrace The Dark Side

**Heya ;Pagan here with another chappy. **

**Thanks you guys so much for your reviews. I have been getting a lot of questions about Itachi; trust me he will be showing up soon. Some things just need to happen first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Chapter 9**

The group 'minus Sakura' was currently in one of the numerous training grounds. It's been two months since they left Tazuna and returned to the village. Kakashi announced the up coming Chuunin exam and so the group was training hard for the occasion.

Naruto in his time at the village had become close to the other genin, befriending them easily. Everything seemed to be going normally, there was only one problem.

~*~

Clank!!!

Kakashi tightened his grip on the kunai in his hand. Pushing he managed to throw Naruto back. Straightening he walked over to where the blond was sprawled on the ground. "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that this is just practice? It is called sparring because it is not a real battle. You are not allowed to injure your teammate."

Looking up at Kakashi, Naruto grinned. "Ah come on Kakashi-sensei I wasn't going to seriously hurt him." Looking around the older man his eyes took in Sasuke; the raven sat panting and disarmed on the ground. "I was just going to cut him a little."

"Arg, Naruto you can't cut him not even a little." Kakashi raged. Turning around he hauled Sasuke to his feet. "Leave Uchiha," he snapped out giving the raven a push for emphasis. Waiting until he saw Sasuke disappear through the surrounding trees, Sasuke having taken the time to send a glare towards both of them, he turned back to Naruto. The blond was sitting up now, watching him.

"Naruto you can't keep acting his way. I have no idea what has gotten into you but ever since we finished that last big mission you have been increasingly violent."

Naruto shrugged, "So."

Looking away from Kakashi's heated gaze Naruto frowned. He knew something was wrong with him, he just didn't know how to fix it.

"Naruto this is not _so, _this is important_._ There is something wrong with you."

Naruto for all appearances seemed unconcerned and a trifle bored. In his head however, Naruto mind was running in circles. He didn't know what it was but he felt so . . . disconnected. From everything; his actions, his heart, his emotions, his body, the world, and sometimes his thoughts as well, he even felt disconnected from Kyuubi at times.

He wanted this feeling to stop. He was becoming desperate and from that desperation sprung an increasing violence. He wanted Itachi. He wanted this to stop he just didn't know how to do that. He wasn't violent all the time it was only sometimes that this feeling of disconnection came over him. The problem was that the frequency of it was increasing.

However for all is problems Naruto wasn't about to confide in Kakashi. The man hadn't proven to be anything more then an acquaintance and until he did he would be treated as one. Rin had said he could trust him that Kakashi would be loyal to him but until Naruto saw proof he was keeping him at arms length. Sure Naruto knew the man lusted for him but lust did not equal loyalty. Even love didn't always equal loyalty.

To Naruto it was understanding and acceptance that equaled loyalty. His companions were loyal to him completely. They've seen him at his worse. Smiling manically while he was covered in blood, laughing in between moans as he fed Kyuubi a soul, crying as he remembered his past, and cursing this village in a hate filled voice. They knew the real him and still they accepted him, still they loved him, still they brought him back to the village that they swore to protect yet knew he would destroy. They had forsaken their oath to protect the people of Konoha for him. He loved them. And when his time came he knew they would stand beside him and watch him cleanse his hatred with blood.

Until Kakashi was on that level the man was practically nonexistent to him. Maybe now was a good time to test exactly where the man stood. His problem could be worked out later.

Looking up at the man Naruto rose from the ground. "Leave me be Kakashi." He stated complete dropping the _sensei. _

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "no I will not leave you be Naruto, do you think it is okay to go around hurting others?"

"So what if I do?" Naruto snapped. "You don't know me Kakashi; you don't know anything about me. Trust me when I say whatever you think you know is wrong." Moving forward Naruto stood in front of the jounin. "What if I'm someone that enjoys the pain of others?"

"You can't be, Rin said-"

"Rin said what," Naruto snapped cutting him off. "Rin told you to watch over me and guide me because she knew all that I would do. She clearly stated to you that I was dangerous, that I had I strong lust for blood. That people called me a monster. Nice gentle people aren't called monsters you know."

Kakashi stared at the blond. He wasn't sure what to think at this point. He'd been trying to quail Naruto's seemingly growing bloodlust but maybe it wasn't growing maybe he'd just been repressing it and he couldn't any longer. Was this harsh, violent boy really the kid Rin had loved so much? Kakashi was starting to think it was. "What exactly is it that she knew you would do?"

Naruto was silent, he debated with himself. If he told Kakashi and the jounin took it well he could have another strong ally, on the other hand, if Kakashi took it bad then he had a strong enemy. If the jounin decided to attack him or tell the Hokage things could get bad quickly.

'What do you think Kyuu?'

"Hmm, the man likes you not only that but remember what Rin said, he too is not as straight edged as he seems. Also you said Rin accepted you that will work in our favor." 

'So go for the truth?'

"Yes, I think it best."

Finished with his short mental conversation Naruto took a silent breath and looked Kakashi in the eye. "She knew that because of the pain I've suffered at the hand of this village it was my one true wish to destroy it. I wish to slaughter all who live here and watch their blood spill."

Kakashi was stunned into silence. Of all of the things he'd been expecting that was not one of them. He didn't understand though. Why would Naruto wish for such things he didn't go around as if he hated the village? Also from what he saw the villagers were pleasant enough to him. He just didn't understand. "Why do you hate the village, why do you have to kill everyone, why do you need to spill their blood?"

Naruto chuckled, "Why? To repay all that was done to me. When I was young I was beaten and raped and almost killed by the people of this village and all because I hold the Kyuubi inside me. If the Hokage hadn't sent me away they probably would have succeeded. They think that the Kyuubi child ran away, they don't even know that I am he." Smiling slightly manically now Naruto stepped a little closer to Kakashi. "However it is mostly because my soul is soiled with a hate and from the spilling of their blood I will cleanse that hate away."

Kakashi was in mental turmoil. He didn't know what to think or do. He didn't know those things had happened to the blond. Kakashi felt a feeling long repressed stir within him.

Seeing the look on Kakashi's face Naruto began chuckling once again. "Do you wish to turn your back on me? You can't, you promised Rin, you can not turn your back on me no matter what kind of monster you think I am."

Kakashi's mind cleared a bit at that. He saw Rin's written words flash through his head.

_**He is not a monster. **_

"You're not a monster, Rin didn't believe that and neither will I."

"But you do, Rin knew who I was and she accepted me, they all know who I am and accept me. Do you think that in all the years we traveled they never saw me soak in blood?" looking at Kakashi Naruto took on a slight threatening stance. "Those who are in the way will parish."

Kakashi looked at him, so this was the real Naruto. "I don't think you're a monster. You are a ninja they kill when necessary, even if the mission is personal."

Naruto smiled as he tilted his head slightly to the side. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. "You are being awfully understanding Kakashi why is that?"

Kakashi looked away. "I promised Rin that I'd look after you."

"Is that the only reason, I know you want me." Naruto mocked lightly.

Looking back at his student Kakashi searched his gaze. "I do, I will not deny it and I promised not to turn my back on my new team."

"What about the others," Naruto asked voice going a bit soft as he took another step closer now only an arms length away. "Would you turn your back on them, for me?"

Kakashi looked away, 'would he' looking into Naruto's blue eyes however he knew he would, not only for his promise but because something about this boy made him feel different.

The only reason Kakashi found himself having this conversation with Naruto at all was because of his promise to Rin. He thought that Rin 'who had always been gentle' wouldn't want Naruto acting violently towards others. However according to Naruto this was who he really was and this is the Naruto Rin loved and accepted. So wouldn't siding with the blond first and for most be keeping his promise? Also if he sided with Naruto he could finally shed the shackles that had been weighing down his soul.

Kakashi wasn't the ninja people believed him to be, good and loyal to the village. That was shit; he wasn't loyal to the village which had shunned his father to the point that he took his own life, leaving him all alone. If he was honest with himself deep in his heart he hated this village. However he'd always pushed it back thinking that his father would want him to love the village, even as he loved it enough to save his comrades lives over a mission. But then was that really love for the village or love for his comrades. For the village as a whole had suffered over his choice so it couldn't be. It could only be love of a comrade. If that was the case then he owed Naruto his love and loyalty not only as his sensei but because Rin his beloved friend asked him too. Naruto was Rin's comrade as well and that made him his even more so then the other two. Not only that but if he sided with Naruto he could get his hearts desire of making the village pay for the pain he and his father felt.

"I would," walking up to Naruto he brought the blond's hand to his heart. "I would, my loyalty lies with you." It didn't matter that the blond was a kid. Kakashi knew he would accomplish what he set out to do, not only that but he was smart and mentally matured.

Naruto was stunned he hadn't expected Kakashi to say or do what he had. However a smirk soon appeared on his face, he knew why he had however, he knew all about Kakashi from Rin, he too held hate in his heart. Once again that dirty smile appeared upon Naruto's face. His teeth elongated and his eyes turned cold. Moving even closer Naruto reached up and ran a hand through Kakashi's wild locks. "Good," he whispered his voice now deep and sensual. Pulling the jounin down Naruto skimmed his lips across his jaw, over his cheek to his ear. "That is very good Kakashi, I will help you get your hearts desire and together we will cleanse our hate with blood." Pulling away Naruto pressed his lips briefly and lightly to Kakashi's own before releasing the jounin completely.

Kakashi stood still as Naruto began circling around him as if inspecting a new toy. Moving close once again Naruto pressed himself against the jounin. As he molded his front to Kakashi's back Naruto reached out and ran his hands up Kakashi's side, he began moving them over his stomach and chest just feeling the older man before moving in and speaking for his ears only. "Make no mistake Kakashi you no longer belong to the village, you belong to me. What I say will become the commands you live for. My praise and my pleasure will become the reason you exist. You are mine now do you understand."

A shudder ran over Kakashi's body. "I understand."

The kid was younger then him however Kakashi didn't care. His voice made him melt. The way he took control from him, Kakashi realized now that all this time even though he was the sensei he'd never had control. That had always belonged to Naruto, testament of that was the fact that Kakashi kept his secrets. Both knew who killed Gato, Kakashi even knew about Haku and Zabuza. Any other jounin would have taken such knowledge to the Hokage by now yet the thought never even crossed Kakashi's mind. He had been lost from the moment he met Naruto in the Hokage's office. Even then he'd thought the blond sexy and dangerous. In the two months since Tazuna's he'd just grown more attracted to him. What would people think is they knew the great copy-nin was being turned to putty at the wandering hands of a thirteen year old boy?

Smiling with satisfaction Naruto pulled away, "excellent." Walking around until he stood in front of Kakashi Naruto looked the man in the eye. "You will continue to behave as of none of this happened I do not want others to suspect things. Meet me later at my house however, we have things to discuss." After receiving a nod Naruto turned and began to walk away.

Kakashi watched the blond go when suddenly he stopped. Raising a finger in the air Naruto shook it a little as he turned around. "One more thing Kakashi, I want you to train Sasuke he is too weak. I want you to focus on making him stronger."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion, "why?"

"Because," Naruto smiled. "It is my wish as well as the wish of others that he become stronger. How can I tear him down if he is already on the ground, no I need you to build him up. I need him to believe he is the best, for his ego to almost suffocate him. I need him to believe he is loved and cared for and one step closer to reaching his goal of killing a certain man." Turning away from Kakashi Naruto began walking again. "Then I will tear his confidence apart."

Kakashi watched him go, he felt lighter then he had in years. He was truly lucky to have met Naruto.

**Outside the village in the forest**

Dark eyes watched the village.

"So what is the plan?"

"We wait, now is not the time to move in. We will go tonight, when he leaves the gates of the village to train."

"Fine with me. If you need me I'll be sleeping."

"Hn"

**TBC**

**Yea, another chap down. Any questions or comments please voice them. **

**Hope you liked it. Love ya, ;Pagan**


	11. Bloodlust And Real Lust

**Heya ;Pagan here with another completed chapter. I know it took a while. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and Author favs, Alerts, hell for everything. It means lots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but please don't tell him or he won't let me put him in anymore naughty positions, and Naruto in naughty positions is good for everyone in the long run. **

**Warning: Yaoi (Mmmm boy love), OOC, mostly AU 'things will go my way damn it', Blood, Death, Weirdness, and things made up by my own imagination, And Characters that should be dead ALIVE.**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto smiled the whole way back to his house. Who would have thought such a turn of events would have taken place. He'd known that Kakashi was attracted to him for quite a while; however, he'd never entertained the possibility of having Kakashi on his side. The fact that he'd already managed to gather so many strong ninja sent a shiver of excitement through him. It was almost as if the universe was on his side, as if it knew it owed this to him for the suffering it put him through. As his new friend Neji would say, it was fate. And fate, while usually a frigid bitch, was being more then generous.

However if he was honest he was also attracted to Kakashi, the man was sex with an eye patch. Feeling Kyuubi shift and heat flood his belly he knew the demon agreed, however, Naruto's body wasn't his own. All of him belonged to Itachi, and when in his dreamscape, Kyuubi. Which meant that Kakashi was very much off limits.

Entering his apartment he unstrapped his equipment. Setting his stuff aside he moved further into the room and began pulling his clothes from his body on the way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later saw him toweling off in his room. "I'm glad you made it Kakashi." Pulling the towel from his head, Naruto looked at the other ninja who was lounging in his open window, grey eye watching him avidly.

With a tilt of his head Kakashi moved into the room, eye never leaving Naruto's form as the teen pulled on new clothes. "Come sit beside me Kakashi, we have to discuss some things, namely about my past, my plans, and our place in each others lives."

Nodding Kakashi complied, still silent. The next few hours saw the two deep in discussion, before they separated, each grinning like the madman they possibly were, Naruto to train and Kakashi on an important errand.

~*~

Walking into the woods Naruto stopped in the center of a clearing. Pulling out a scroll he held it out and released it. As the scroll fell a hole appeared on the ground swallowing it up, there was a pregnant pause then the hole began glowing and The Elemental Blade began to slowly emerge. Once it cleared it stood hovering in mid air.

Smiling softly Naruto reached out and grasped the hilt. Sliding his foot back he took his stance preparing to practice a series of katas.

A few hours later Naruto stopped, he rested the E-Blade against his shoulder as he pulled cool night air into his burning lungs, the feeling both a relief and slightly painful.

"I see that you have improved."

Pulling his gaze from the star filled sky Naruto focused on the man before him. He took in the black ninja sandals and tight black pants. His gaze moved up to take in a dark red mesh shirt, with long sleeves that went down to wrap around soft palms showing long elegant fingers, topped by a skin tight crimson shirt. Blue eyes moved up a long pale neck, over a strong chin, passed smooth lips that if you look closely pouted slightly, over a straight nose, to stare right into captivating red.

"Itachi," he breathed.

Stepping forward Naruto smiled. He couldn't believe it. Itachi was here. A feeling of surprise pulsed through his being followed by an overwhelming joy and . . .

Itachi watched as Naruto stepped forward surprise and joy filtering across his features before they were replaced with a look of . . . Bloodlust?

Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the blond began emanating an intensely dark aura. "Naruto, what is wrong with you?"

With a growl Naruto rushed forward swinging the elemental blade around as he did, red lightening shooting out of it and crashing towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened as Naruto attacked. Jumping aside to avoid the lightening he narrowed his gaze and let out a growl of his own. Pulling out a kunai he blocked as Naruto swung his blade forward towards him. His arm shook upon impact, proof of the force behind the attack. Pushing he threw Naruto back and rushed the blond. As he neared him Naruto attacked again, this time Itachi dodged under the blond's outstretched arms and slide his kunai up said appendages causing Naruto to drop his blade as blood began pouring from the wounds.

Thinking that the wounds would slow him down Itachi was surprised to see that it just seemed to send the blond into more of a frenzy. He watched as Naruto dragged the flat of his tongue over the wounds gathering the warm red fluid into his mouth. He saw a shudder pass through Naruto's form before the blond bared red-tinted teeth in a growl.

Suddenly Naruto turned and slices of chakra laced wind began flying towards him. Avoiding the attack Itachi turned to see Naruto coming toward him, twisting around the blond at the last minute he got behind him and after a flurry of hand signs plunged his hand into the blond's back, the flesh rippling to let him in.

The blond stilled the minute Itachi's arm entered his body. Squeezing Itachi smiled maliciously as a scream was ripped from Naruto's throat. Moving until he was as close to the blond as he could be, Itachi spoke. "Are you fucking insane? You dare to attack me." He hissed anger evident in every word. "Did you forget you belong to me Naruto? You are fucking mine; you have no right to raise a hand to me."

Squeezing again he was satisfied to hear another pained scream erupt from the blond's throat. "You deserve this pain and more. Everything you are is mine. Your heart, your body, and your soul. What the fuck could you be thinking?"

"I …Ita..c..chi…I..ca..an't…s..s…s..top." Naruto stuttered out.

Brow furling Itachi tried to make sense of the whole situation. It was then he noticed that his arm was starting to hurt. The part of his arm attached to Naruto was burning. That wasn't right. He'd claimed Naruto; his chakra was infused into the blond's very DNA. There was no way this should be happening. Pushing chakra into the blond he resisted the urge to pull his arm free as the stinging sensation increased. Closing his eyes he surveyed the blond's body, everything appeared fine until it came to his blood, his body seemed to be making blood at an alarming pace. No, not blood exactly more like chakra, his chakra. Naruto's body was somehow separating most his chakra from the blood and leaving some to produce more. Then the chakra that was separated seemed to be leaving Naruto's body. Now that he thought about it, chakra did not return to him from the now healed injuries on Naruto's arms.

When Naruto's blood spilled the chakra in his blood returned to him, in a way this sort of insured Naruto's protection because as the blond was injured and weakened, he in turn became stronger. However that was not the case at the moment.

What the hell was going on?

Itachi frowned as he felt the shudder rock Naruto's form, the blond seemingly trying to pull him in and expel him at the same time. Activating his Sharingan Itachi followed the flow of the chakra exiting Naruto. Following it he saw it flow towards Naruto's belongings. The chakra flowed along a permit chakra line that connected the blond to whatever was eating the chakra no matter where Naruto went.

Noticing the sting in his arm was disappearing Itachi opened his eyes to view Naruto's face. Naruto was biting his lip his eyes closed in concentration as sweat beaded along his forehead. Then the stinging was completely gone and the blond sagged against him, the claim mark blooming on his back. Looking at the chakra line Itachi saw that it had dimmed significantly.

"Naruto?"

The blond lay silent panting against him for a moment before he replied with a heartfelt, "Sorry."

Bypassing the apology Itachi slowly pulled his arm free and went straight to the matter at hand. "What the hell is going on Naruto?"

Not moving from his position against Itachi's chest Naruto shook his head. "I don't know Itachi, but ever since two months ago I have been increasingly violent, I don't mean too I just feel so disconnected at times. However I was never violent to the extent I just was with you. For some reason I lost all control of myself filled with the need to have your blood. But more importantly a thirst for your chakra, feeling it excited me."

Itachi frowned, "Two month ago, that was when you were heavily injured."

Naruto's eyes widened, "how do you know that?"

"I felt some of my chakra return to me, too much for it to be a minor injury. What happened?"

"I was on a mission and I fought a man named Zabuza. He injured me."

"I see," Itachi growled. "Is he dead?" If he wasn't he would be soon.

"No, however, he is on our side now so don't be thinking of murder."

Pouting slightly, not that Naruto could see, Itachi nodded. "Tell me about the fight."

"Well I wasn't going to fight at first but he saw the claim mark. Apparently he knows of you and threatened to tell my team you were the one to claim me. So I attacked with Chi-. . ."

"What," Itachi questioned as Naruto trailed off.

Frowning Naruto pulled away from Itachi to rush over to his stuff, he didn't know how he couldn't have noticed, he felt so stupid. Pulling out a scroll he threw it into the air.

Itachi watched as the scroll Naruto threw opened up into a long spiral, before it glowed and a black object began to emerge from it to fall and imbed itself into the ground. Chimera stood there glowing red with the chakra she'd consumed her body pulsating with bloodlust.

Growling Naruto moved forward Itachi beside him. Naruto reached out and grasped the hilt, pulling it out of the ground. Quickly the blond did a binding jutsu sealing the power and breaking the connection.

Itachi saw the red glow surge before it began flickering and was then sucked into the blade.

Panting Naruto stuck Chimera back into the ground and sagged against Itachi's side. "Chimera must have absorbed quite a bit of my blood at one point probably when I passed out. I let Chimera absorb some of my blood when you first gave her to me; however, that was before the claim mark and I didn't think to do it again, that is why to latched on to your chakra in my blood and began feeding on it."

Sighing Naruto gazed at the blade for a long moment before shaking his head in wonderment. "Chimera you truly are a monster."

"Yes she is isn't she," Itachi said as he too gazed at the sword, "a monster that will consume both her master and her master's victims."

~*~

A few minute of silence passed before it was broken by Itachi.

"Naruto"

Before Naruto had a chance to respond he found himself slammed into a tree, Itachi's hand gripping him around the neck. However Naruto held no fear in his blue eyes, he just looked at Itachi watching as the raven stood there breathing heavily, his red eyes flickering. Then Itachi was pressing the full length of his body against him.

Holding Naruto in place by pressing his hips roughly into the blond's, Itachi released his hold on the Naruto's throat. "I missed you Naru." He whispered out before pressing his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto groaned as Itachi's lips touched his, the raven biting down and tugging on his bottom lip before running his tongue along his top one. Parting his lips for the raven Naruto's mouth was invaded. Itachi flicked his tongue up and pushed the muscle along the roof of Naruto's mouth before sliding it back along the blond's tongue and pulling the appendage into his own mouth.

Naruto was lost in the feel of Itachi's mouth on his; it's been such a long time. Reaching up his hands he gripped Itachi's hair tie and pulled it off freeing the long onyx locks before burying his fingers in them.

Moving his hands down Itachi gripped Naruto's waist. Pressing his thumbs in and moving them in soothing circles Itachi slowly inched the blond's shirt up, leaning back slightly as he did so, causing his hips to press harder into the blond's and effectively grinding their growing erections together.

Ripping his mouth away from Itachi's Naruto threw his head back and groaned. Taking this opportunity Itachi pulled the shirt all the way off and dropped it to the ground before quickly doing the same with his own. Grasping Naruto's thighs he pulled them up and wrapped them around his waist, grinding up.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed in the raven's ear tugging on the lobe. Itachi leaned forward again causing Naruto's back to be slammed back into the tree, the bark biting into his skin. However the pain only caused the blond to moan more. "Ah, Itachi I missed you also."

Latching onto Naruto's mouth once again Itachi ground his hips harder, groaning as Naruto gripped his shoulders, the blond's nails biting into his flesh. Hoisting the blond a little higher he moved his mouth down along a straining neck to a tan shoulder. Moving his hands along the blond's thighs Itachi gripped his ass with long elegant fingers. "No one else has touched what is mine have they Naruto?" Itachi growled out, sliding his teeth along one of Naruto's nipples.

"No Itachi, there was no one else, I am yours."

"Good," pulling his mouth away from Naruto's chest Itachi hoisted the blond higher still and nuzzled his face into his belly, the demon seal blooming upon tan skin as his lips touched it. Leaning his head back he looked up the length of the blond's body and into Naruto's hazy blue eyes. "Unbutton them."

Looking down at Itachi's face Naruto moaned. The raven looked so powerful and alluring. How he'd missed his raven. Reaching his hands down he skimmed his finger through Itachi's hair, over his cheek, and along his jaw before finally reaching for the buttons on his pants. "You know Itachi you are just as demanding yet just as beautiful as ever." Pulling the buttons free he slowly lowered the zipper keenly aware of Itachi's eyes following his every movement. "I'm glad you didn't change love."

Itachi said nothing in response to Naruto's words for he knew a response was not needed. He felt himself grow harder with excitement as Naruto slowly freed himself from his jeans. Sliding his hands to the blond's thighs Itachi lifted and settled them on his shoulder. With his hands now free Itachi grasped the edges of Naruto's jeans and tugged. Pulling them off of his ass he pulled them towards his face. Reaching behind him he grasped the feet of Naruto's jeans and, ducking his head, pulled.

Naruto reached up and grasped a branch, lifting his body; he pulled some of the weight off of Itachi allowing his pants to slip off easily. Then there the raven was staring hungrily at his crotch a breaths space away from his face. Naruto watched as Itachi slowly licked his lips, the raven's palms coming up to stroke along his naked thighs.

Itachi smirked as Naruto's thighs quaked lightly in his touch. It's been a long time since he'd had his blond in his arms and he was going to savor every moment. Leaning in Itachi allowed his breath to skim along Naruto's hard length, the tip already wet.

"Ah Itachi," Naruto's grip on the branch tightened as his hips jerked up.

Chuckling lightly Itachi closed his fingers around Naruto's hips holding him still. "Easy Naruto, I haven't even touched you yet." Leaning closer still the raven blow a warm gust of air at Naruto's very base, right where his cock and sac seemed to meet, smiling as he saw said sac tighten even more in excitement.

"Damn you Itachi stop playing around and fucking do it." Naruto growled. He hated to be teased. He was so hot. He'd missed Itachi's touch so much; at night he let the claim mark bloom on his back just to feel closer to the raven. However, it wasn't the same; it wasn't like having the raven here in the flesh, his warm hands on his body, and his soft lips on his skin. His velvety voice in his ear, seeing him smile, and watching his red eyes watch him.

No, nothing in the world compared to Itachi.

Smirking at Naruto words, Itachi made a show of sighing knowing the action sent another gust of warm air along Naruto cock. Looking up the length of Naruto's body Itachi squeezed his hips to get his attention. As soon as Naruto's blue eyes touched his red ones Itachi closed his lips along the side of the blond's cock. Sucking softly Itachi allowed the tip of his tongue to peek from between his lips as he slide them up the side of Naruto's length and over the damp head, taking it into his mouth.

Naruto's head feel back as his belly and thighs shook lightly. Itachi's mouth was so wet and warm. He groaned as Itachi scraped his teeth lightly along a vein. "mmm Ita…ha…your teeth…more…harder."

Tightening his hold on Naruto's hip, Itachi pulled his head back, lips sliding along Naruto's hard length and scraped his teeth harshly over the head, nipping the tip lightly.

"Sh …hi..it," Naruto arched his back, head digging harshly into the tree causing bits of bark to rain down, as Itachi repeated his actions.

Itachi smiled around the cock in his mouth, he loved Naruto's reactions to everything he did. The blond never held anything back. Pulling his mouth off Itachi swiftly grasped Naruto's thighs and pushed up until the blond's feet touched his shoulders. "Brace yourself Naruto," he whispered out before tilting the blond's hips slightly and flicking his tongue over Naruto's entrance.

"Fuck," Naruto gasped, he wobbled a bit before he tightened his grip on the branch and pressed his shoulders into the tree, steadying himself. He shivered as he felt a warm gust of air across his entrance as Itachi chuckled. Then the raven's tongue was inside him, exploring him, tasting him, savoring him.

Naruto squirmed frantically, he wanted more of Itachi's tongue inside of him yet he wanted the raven to stop as well.

Itachi was enjoying himself immensely; he'd missed Naruto's taste. Sinking his tongue in a little deeper he flicked the tip up and dragged in along Naruto's quivering walls. He could hear the blond's voice, raining down from above him like a heavenly messenger, demanding more. Always more.

Naruto's knees wobbled, knocking together as he slowly lost his precarious hold on control. Itachi was just _fucking with him_ now, and he wanted the raven to be actually _fucking him_. With a harsh growl he informed Itachi of as much.

Itachi mentally chuckled as Naruto growled out his demand which went something along the lines of '_Itachi if you don't …ah…fuck me …r..right now…I'll …shit…ah..just fuck me alright….mmm…goddamn tease.'_

Pulling his tongue free of Naruto's entrance Itachi looked up at the blond's lustful blues. Reaching down Itachi swiftly undid his pants and slipped his cock free, the tip leaked in excitement more then ready to bury itself inside of Naruto's heat. Grabbing the back of each of Naruto's thighs in a firm grip Itachi lifted Naruto's feet from his shoulders and slowly lower the blond's body, Naruto slowly releasing his hold on the branch as he did so, until it was suspended over the tip of his hard cock. Leaning forward he sealed his lips over Naruto's sliding his tongue in between plump lips, tasting the blond's desperation before pulling back. Kissing his way along Naruto's jaw Itachi nipped the lobe of his ear before licking the ear itself and in a husky voice whispered. "Naruto love, this is going to hurt but try not to cum yet." Then Itachi was plunging inside, his hard cock burn a path through Naruto's hole to his prostate, which he hit dead on.

"AaaaRrrrrGggg.. Shhhiiittt I….ta…chi" Naruto groaned loudly into the night, his unseeing eyes lifted heavenwards. His hip jerked up in surprise to the sudden intrusion and his hole clenched tightly squeezing the raven's cock. He was so full, so full of Itachi, his taste, his touch, his scent, his cock.

And stilled he wanted more.

As if reading his mind Itachi slowly pulled his hips back bragging his cock through his entrance only to slam back inside. Naruto's eyes rolled with the sensation. Bringing his hands up to wrapped them around Itachi's shoulders holding on as the raven plunged repeatedly into his ass.

Itachi's body was awash with pleasure. Naruto was so sinfully tight. His ass was made for his cock, the blond's entrance locked around him like spandex. It clung to him not wanting to let him go as he slowly pulled out only to quiver and open to welcome him back inside. Naruto moaned loudly in his ear, the blond's cries drove him on, encouraged him to push deeper and thrust harder.

Itachi became almost animalistic, slamming his hips up until they slammed into Naruto's, bone knocking together. Tightening his hold on the back of each thigh enough to bruise he lifted up and out pressing the edge of the Naruto's knees into the bark on either side of the blond.

Naruto groaned as he was spread open and Itachi sank even deeper inside of him. The raven was so hot, the tip of his cock brushed over his prostate with each thrust. "AH...fuck...more I want more."

Itachi slammed up roughly causing Naruto's back to scrap harshly over the bark once more. Tightening his grip on the blond's thighs even more he reared back to slam in again. Naruto's nails bit into his shoulder blades as the blond sucked on his neck, an action which was decidedly distracting. "Naruto … ah ..shit…touch..mm…touch yourself."

Groaning softly as Itachi panted his order into his ear, Naruto dragged one hand down the raven's back nails digging in roughly, leaving angry red streaks in their wake. Reaching in between their body's Naruto made sure that Itachi was watching him before he ran his finger lightly over his leaking tip, teasing himself before he grasped his cock in his hand and stroked, a shiver and twitch traveling through his form. He was so close, just a little more, more of Itachi and he'd let go.

With a growl Itachi leaned forward and sunk his teeth deeply into Naruto's shoulder, his nails biting into tan skin as a delicate tremble traveled from his groan outward as he came his hot cum flowing out of him and into Naruto, filling the blond.

And with that Naruto too melted with pleasure, slamming his head back into the tree and then forward into Itachi's shoulder Naruto let out a harsh string of curses as his body tighten everywhere before suddenly relaxing as stream after stream of cum flowed out of him and over his and Itachi's hips.

Itachi grunted as Naruto sagged bonelessly against him. Slowly releasing his hold on the blond's legs he let them fall before he eased himself back slowly, his cock slipping free of the blond's warmth as he did so, and slide his arm under Naruto's knees lifting him bridal style. Taking a step back from the tree Itachi turned moving towards the center of the clearing before slowly lowering Naruto to the ground, the blond's even breathing indicating sleep.

Looking down at Naruto's face, the moon light dancing across relaxed features, Itachi sighed. Naruto looked so delicate in this moment.

Innocent.

However, Itachi knew that that was just an illusion; it was just as well, he didn't want an innocent Naruto. He liked the blond just the way he was. Naruto was someone so much like himself. Itachi had never met a person as coldly dangerous as Naruto. Sure he was part of the Akatsuki which was full of cold and dangerous ninja, but none were quite like Naruto.

A laughing killer, that was his blond.

However, Itachi liked it that way. He too was a killer. He was soiled with blood, born with murderous talent. Slowly easing down beside his blond Itachi looked to the sky before looking in the direction of Konoha.

Hai, he was a killer as was his love. However, the people responsible for that were also killers.

Killers of innocence, of hope, of security, of self worth, and of free thought. They thrived on hatred, making those they thought unworthy live in fear and isolation and those they thought of as worthy were forced to live for them as tools. However once their use was played out they were nothing but dirty broken things, pitiful really. Things to be avoided and shunned.

However they were about to reap what they sowed as the killers they created came home. Home to cleanse themselves in blood.

**TBC**

**WOW a lemon, I surprised myself with that one as I wasn't originally going to write a lemon. **

**So any question or comments please voice them.**

**So until the next chappy.**

**Later ;Pagan**


End file.
